GHOSTLY AVENGER
by LooneyAces
Summary: Danny has now become part of a bigger universe after revealing his identity after the Dis-asteroid incident. He is then invited by a top secret agency to join a group of other superheroes to save the Earth from threats that no one could never handle alone. DPxMCU
1. Prologue: Avengers Initiative

**Hello everyone. LooneyAces here. This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction, but with a twist. This will be a crossover of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, so you all know what that means. Danny Phantom is part of the MCU. I'm a fan of Danny Phantom and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I do not own Danny Phantom and related characters. They belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. This is just for fun. Anyway, on with the story.**

Prologue: Avengers Initiative.

They did it. The end of the world has been averted. The Dis-asteriod has passed harmlessly through the planet Earth thanks to Danny Phantom, the ghost boy who has revealed himself to be 16, soon to be 17, year old Danny Fenton, and the denizens of the Ghost Zone, a dimension that is home to every ghost that were either a human once, or just a random blob of ectoplasm. It hadn't been easy for Danny to convince almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone since most of the majority are his enemies, but in the end, they all agree to help him. Now that the world was safe, Danny is a hero to the world and a statue honoring him was place in every capital city around the world and in Amity Park, the town where he lived. It was also time for new beginnings, starting with his new girlfriend and long time best friend Sam Manson as the two flew over the statue honoring Danny and into the moonlight.

Later in the evening, after dropping Sam off at her house, Danny returned home. He sees his family and older sister Jazz in the living room excitedly talking about Danielle. Danielle, or Dani, was a female clone of Danny. After he saved the world and revealing himself, the Fenton's found out about Dani after she revealed herself in front of them and have officially adopted her, making her officially Danielle Fenton. Anyway, everyone talked about Dani and Danny, how Danny got his powers and so forth. Afterwards, Danny said goodnight and head to bed to get ready for school tomorrow.

Later at eleven at night, Danny was asleep until he heard a noise coming from the Emergency Ops Center thanks to his enhanced hearing. Danny sneaks to the kitchen, not to wake up his parents or Jazz and Danielle. He heads for a switch that will take him to the Ops Center.

"One to the Ops Center." Danny said.

One large see through tube came down from the ceiling and pulled Danny through the house and into the Op Center, the large structure on the roof of his house that looks like a UFO.

"Okay, need to find the light switch." Danny said.

Danny has managed to find the switch. When he flip it, only a few lights turn on while the rest didn't.

"That's weird. It can't be that the rest of the lights have burn out completely. Or maybe..."

"Good evening, Mr. Fenton. Or better known as Danny Phantom." came a deep voice behind Danny.

Danny spun around to find a dark skinned man dressed in all black with a black eye patch on his left eye.

"That was a pretty bold move to reveal your identity to the world." the man said.

Suddenly, two rings formed around Danny's waist, transforming him into his alter-ego Danny Phantom. Danny's green eyes and fists began to glow, lighting up the whole room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny said in a defensive position.

"Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.." the man name Nick Fury introduced.

Danny transformed himself back to Fenton.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? What's that cause I've never heard of you guys before? The only people I know is the GIW. And why are you here?" Danny said.

"I assure you Mr. Fenton, I've come in peace. I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." Fury said.

"Avengers Initiative? Well, you answered one of my questions, but not the other. What is this S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Danny asked.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." came a unexpected and female agent who appeared under the light, which made Danny jumped.

The agent was a red haired woman in a tight black jumpsuit. On her waist was strapped two matching pistols. Danny nervously then turn his attention back to Fury.

"Long name for an agency, heh?" Danny laughed nervously.

"We get that all the time." Fury said. "Danny, I like you to meet one of my top field agents, Natasha Romanoff."

"Huh, it's nice to meet you." Danny said slowly.

"There's no need to worry Mr. Fenton." Natasha said tried to make Danny calm down.

"Danny, we are here to thank you personally for saving the world by turning the Earth intangible. I never thought anyone would ever thought of that. Heck, I don't think Stark could have though of that idea." Fury said. "Anyway, now that the world is saved, I'd like to looked ahead towards the future, not just for the world, but for you as well. We at S.H.I.E.L.D. are putting a team together. It's called the Avengers Initiative."

"The Avengers Initiative?" Danny asked.

"Yes. It's an idea where we at S.H.I.E.L.D. are trying to bring a group of remarkable people, see if they become something more." Fury said.

"For now, we want to keep this a secret. The team hasn't been assembled yet." Natasha said. "We will discussed this with your parents at a later date."

"You're family and friends will also be under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection now if you think this is a trick by the GIW." Fury said. "We have been watching you for some time now Mr. Fenton. We always knew that you, as Phantom, are fighting for good."

Danny thought that the two people in front of him were intimidating, but Danny also felt that he could trust them. They are willing to talk to him, unlike the Guys in White, who would prefer to shoot him first rather than talking.

"Other heroes, huh? I never thought there would be other superheroes in the world, well besides Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, that I heard on the news last year." Danny said.

"You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Fenton, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." Fury said.

With that Fury held out his hand and Danny took it, eagered at the opportunity of working with other superheroes.

"Danny, welcome to the Avengers Initiative." Fury said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will give you a top secret file regarding the Avengers Initiative. It will come with a note regarding it." Romanoff said.

With that, the two S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives began to leave when Danny asked...

"Wait, the world isn't in danger now. What's this team for?"

"When and if the time comes. You'll find out." Fury said before he and Natasha left the Ops Center, leaving Danny alone.

Danny then phased himself back into the house and into his room. As he climbs into bed, there were a lot of thoughts in his mind.

"Hmm, I wonder how they got inside the Ops Center in the first place." Danny said. "The Avengers Initiative. Oh well, I'll learn more about it another time."

With that, Danny turns off the light and heads back to sleep.

 **Well, what do you think? This is also a test chapter to see what you think. Please no flames or vulgar language please. As mention previously, this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic. Might be planning a crossover universe of Danny Phantom and the MCU. Now fact, I decided that Danny gets his powers in the year 2009, a year the MCU started, and since Team Phantom had two summer vacations, the Dis-asteriod incident occurred in the year 2011.**


	2. Chapter 1: The File

**Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: The File.

The sun rises over the small town of Amity Park, and Danny has just woken up. It's been almost 12 hours since he had met the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the Ops Center last night. He still is having thoughts about that encounter. After taking a shower, eating breakfast, etc, Danny grabs his backpack. Before he can close it, he notice a folder that he don't remember owning it. He grabs it to see what it is. On the folder shows a falcon symbol and red words TOP SECRET. There was also a note hung on a paper clip. Danny picks up the note to read it.

 _'Dear Danny. The files in this folder is for your eyes only. In other words, you cannot speak about this to your girlfriend Sam Manson, Mayor Foley, your sisters Jazz and Danielle, or anyone else. This top secret file regards the Avengers Initiative. Director Fury.'_

'Man, these people are good. They even know about Danielle.' Danny thought.

Danny then heard Jazz and Danielle approaching. Danny immediately put the file back inside his backpack.

"Morning Jazz. Morning Danielle." Danny greeted.

"Morning, Danny. Ready for school?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. I know that people will start treating me different now that they now know my secret." Danny replied.

"Well, hopefully, everything will be fine." Jazz said.

After a few minutes, Danny heads out for school. He meets with Team Phantom, which are Danny's best friend/girlfriend Sam Manson, his best friend Tucker Foley, who is now the youngest mayor in Amity Park history, and Valerie Gray, who is better known as the Red Huntress and is now the newest addition to the team ever since she found out Danny's secret. Danny has been thinking about what's going to happen at school, the first school session since the Dis-asteroid Incident. Danny knows that everyone in all of Casper High will be treating him differently or swarming at him. He thought of the fact that Paulina or any other girl will be flirting at him. He also knows that everyone, including the A-Listers will want to be friends with him, but that's only because they want to be friends with Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton. After a few minutes, Danny and his friends arrived at Casper High School. The first thing they noticed is signs and banners that says 'We love Danny Phantom' or 'Danny Phantom Rocks'. They also noticed some students were wearing or holding Danny Phantom T-shirts, shoes, purses, etc. Danny wants to avoid the crowd before class starts. He turns himself and his friends intangible, fly into the school, and into the hallways. Danny then leaves to go to his locker to get his supplies. Afterwards, he joins with the others to head to Mr. Lancer's class. As soon as he enters the room, everyone, including Mr. Lancer, turn their attention to him.

"On time, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said.

Danny just heads for his desk, Mr. Lancer still watching him.

"I guess all of this explains all of my periodical absences, huh?" Danny asked.

"Things might change for you, Daniel, but that doesn't mean I won't go easy on you. You're are a student and will be treated like one." Mr. Lancer said.

"I thank you for that, sir." Danny said.

Things went not good for Danny since everyone is following him. He decided that he needed to be alone in the library during lunch. Since Danny has nothing to do, and since Sam, Tucker, and Valerie isn't with him, he decides this is the opportunity to look at the S.H.I.E.L.D. file that Director Fury left for him. He opens the folder and sees files of potential members of the Avengers Initiative.

One file shows a man and that he wears a red and gold armor suit. Danny recognized him as Tony Stark, a well known billionaire and the CEO of Stark Industries, a company that used to makes weapons for the US Armed Forces. He is also the armored superhero known as Iron Man. Another file, showing info on a S.H.I.E.L.D. field agent name Clint Barton, also known as 'Hawkeye'. Danny learns that he was the best shot in the world and that his weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Not to mention he's highly skilled in other weapons and hand-to-hand combat. He's a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The last file was about the woman he met last night. Natasha Romanoff, also known as 'Black Widow'. She had work with Barton together. A superb spy, she was listed as the most skilled hand-to-hand combatant in the world, a master of disguise, speaks multiple languages, trained in every form of weapon, from guns to knives, or anything that kills.

'Geez, I better not cross with her if I work with her.' Danny thought.

Afterwards, Danny continues the rest of the school day, while making sure no one knows about the Avengers Initiative.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Agent Coulson

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy working on another of my stories. Anyway, before we continue, I want to say I decided to put this crossover in the DP section since I'm assuming not everyone reads in the crossover section. Besides, I've seen other crossover stories in regular sections. Anyway, on with chapter 3.**

Chapter 2: Agent Coulson.

It's been two weeks since Danny, now 17 years old, has become part of the Avengers Initiative. He hasn't spoke about this to his family or friends since it's top secret. What Danny doesn't know is that Tucker and Sam are getting suspicious since Danny's behavior has changed in the past two weeks. Unfortunately to Danny, they cannot find out about the Avengers Initiative. Anyway, Danny and Danielle are in the living room, mostly talking about their new social life now that they're popular and famous. As they were talking, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jack said.

"Before you say anything else, I doubt it would be a ghost knocking on our front door." Danny said.

Jack opened the door. The person who was outside was wearing a dark suit and sunglasses. Danny is assuming that this person has to be another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"Hello, can I help you?" Jack asked.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fenton. I'm Agent Coulson. I'm here to discuss about your son." Coulson said.

A few minutes later, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danielle, and Danny were all in the living room with Agent Coulson.

"Sooo... you're an agent for this Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division?" Maddie asked, not expecting an agent to be at their home.

"Yes, ma'am." Coulson replied.

"Never heard of you guys, and that's a long name for an agency." Maddie said.

"We get that a lot." Coulson said.

"So, what do you want with my son?" Jack asked.

"I'm here for a specific purpose. Your son already knows this and now it's time to talk to you all about." Coulson said. "About two weeks ago after the Dis-asteriod Incident, S.H.I.E.L.D. has recruited Mr. Fenton into the Avengers Initiative."

"Avengers Initiative?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, it's a program created by S.H.I.E.L.D. to create a team of superheroes that would respond to any dangerous global threats which is too great to deal with." Coulson replied.

"Hmmm, I didn't know there was other superheroes besides Danny and myself." Danielle said.

"So when does he start?" Jack asked.

"When the next global threat comes." Coulson replied. "Listen, I know this must be a trying time for all of you, but we need to debrief the circumstances of the Dis-asteriod Incident. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things."

Agent Coulson and the Fentons discussed about the Dis-asteriod Incident, as well as other important stuff, including how Danny got his powers, how Sam and Tucker play an important role in ghost hunting with Danny, Dani's past and how she will become a candidate for the Avengers Initiative in the future due to her young age and Fenton Works, including something that the Fentons never knew about Jack's father, Harry Fenton. After discussing, Coulson begins to leave, but not before handing Danny a card with info on calling him or S.H.I.E.L.D.. For Danny, Agent Coulson seems to be a kind and demeanor man, so Danny shouldn't have any problem being friends with him. Danny knows he'll be hearing from Coulson regarding any changes in the initiative.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it is short. Anyway. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Clockwork's Warning

**Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Clockwork's Warning.

Danny, now 18 years old, was flying through the Ghost Zone, heading for Clockwork's lair. Apparently Clockwork needed to see him for something important. It's been one year since Danny was added to the Avengers Initiative and during the past year, the world is starting to change and Danny learned of three new roster additions to the Avengers Initiative thanks to Agent Coulson. Two years ago, Doctor Bruce Banner, known as the Incredible Hulk, cause chaos to the U.S. military and saved Harlem in New York City from a creature called the Abomination. Danny decides that he'll better be careful when he meets this guy. In New Mexico, Norse mythology has turned out to be real when the Norse God of Thunder Thor was banished from his home world of Asgard and dealt a battle against a huge robot called The Destroyer. Danny was surprised to learn that not only that Norse myth is real, but that there are other worlds besides the Ghost Zone. Danny knows that Sam is into mythology and he's pretty sure she'll love to meet him since he will be teaming up with him. The most surprising and startling addition was Captain Steve Rogers, the original superhero that was known as Captain America. The previous year, it turns out that he had survived World War 2 and has been frozen in the ice for almost 70 years! This made Danny excited about this because he is a huge Captain America fan and has a set of Captain America trading cards and other memorabilia, but Danny is not the only one excited about it. Agent Coulson is excited about it too, and he also has a set of trading cards. Anyway, Danny has finally spot the Master of Time's tower up ahead and finally flew inside.

"Clockwork?" Danny called.

"Hello, Daniel." Clockwork greeted. "You're probably wondering why I have call you here." Clockwork said as he morphed into his old form.

"I have no idea why you call me here." Danny said.

"I have call you because your world will be dealing with a new global threat soon." Clockwork said.

"New global threat? Please don't tell it's my evil future." Danny said worried.

"You don't need to worry about Dan since that timeline no longer exist." Clockwork said as he morphed into his baby form.

"Well, if it's not Dan, then what's this new global threat?" Danny asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know what this threat is gonna be." Clockwork said.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know? You're Clockwork, the Master of Time." Danny said.

"True. I may be the Master of Time and can see forward in the future, but sometimes, these types of threats are so big that I cannot make out what this threat is or who's involved, but I can tell you this. You and your new team from this initiative that you're a part of will be needed soon." Clockwork said as he morphed into his adult form.

"The Avenger Initiative? Should I warn S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Danny asked.

"No. It may cause more chaos and it can worry your family and friends." Clockwork replied.

"So, what should I do?" Danny asked.

"Be prepared. From the looks of it, this new threat will be the biggest threat you will ever face, bigger than your battle with Pariah Dark, your battle with your evil self, and the Dis-asteroid. It will also be the biggest threat you'll ever face even if you're not alone to stop it. But I also know that along with your new team of heroes, you'll have great potential in you to stop it." Clockwork said.

"Thanks for the heads up Clockwork." Danny said.

"You're welcome my young apprentice. You should go now and get prepared as well as some rest." Clockwork said.

"All right, Clockwork. I'll see you later." Danny said as he leaves Clockwork's tower and out of the Ghost Zone.

 **And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Tesseract Awakening

**Sorry for the very long delay. I've been working on some of my other stories, which you can check them out on my fanfic page. Also, I still don't have the movie on DVD, so I don't know when I will update the nexy chapter after this. Luckily, I can memorize the lines of the intro, so this chapter is basically, you guess it, the movie's intro. Hopefully I can get the movie soon so that I can focus on this story. I've seen it multiple times BTW. Also, I highly suggest you read the previous chapters because I made some major changes of that I can get the timeline as well as Danny's life accurate. Also, here's the deal, this story will remain in the Danny Phantom section until completion. After that, Danny Phantom solos that will be part of this crossover series will be in this section while the crossovers of the Avengers movies will be in the crossover sections. There is a possibly that some of the Marvel character will appear in the DP solos. So this story is a preview on what you will be expecting in the stories of this crossover series. Anyway, here's the movie's intro, AKA chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Tesseract Awakening.

 _"The Tesseract has awaken. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally know it's working as they never will. He is ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri will follow. The world will be his, the universe yours, and humans, what can they do but BURN!"_

 **And that's that. As I said, hopefully, I can get the movie so that I can start focusing on this story and adding new chapters. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 5: Loki's Arrival

**Sorry for the very long delay. I've been working on some of my other stories, which you can check them out on my fanfic page. Now, I finally got the DVD. Once again, here's the deal, this story will remain in the Danny Phantom section until completion. After that, Danny Phantom solos that will be part of this crossover series will be in this section while the crossovers of the Avengers movies will be in the crossover sections. There is a possibly that some of the Marvel character will appear in the DP solos. Also, I changed the story title to GHOSTLY AVENGER. So this story is a preview on what you will be expecting in the stories of this crossover series and upcoming DP solos (In other words, an upcoming DP solo story). Anyway, here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: Loki's Arrival.

At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert, everything was in chaos due to a bizarre phenomenal occurrence there. Some of the personnel were ordered to evacuate the facility. A helicopter carrying Nick Fury lands at the base. Fury's Second-in-Command Agent Maria Hill jumps of the helicopter, followed by Fury himself. Awaiting their arrival was Agent Coulson. Fury and Hill walked up to him.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked.

Coulson took off his shades before replying...

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know."

Coulson then leads Fury and Hill into the facility as he explains the situation.

"Doctor Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson said.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." Fury said.

"He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Coulson said.

"It just turned itself on?" Hill asked.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac." Coulson replied.

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury asked.

"Campus should be cleared in the next half-hour." Coulson replied.

"Do better." Fury said before Coulson leaves to do the evac.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Hill said.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury asked rhetorically.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Hill said.

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury said.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked with concern.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. "Fury replied. "Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes, sir." Hill said before turning her attention to two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "With me."

Fury enters the lab where a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and Doctor Erik Selvig are monitoring the Tesseract, which is placed on a circular device.

"Talk to me. Doctor." Fury said, getting Selvig's attention.

"Director." Selvig greeted.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig said as another scientist approach the Tesseract with a probe. The scientist poked the probe at the Tesseract, causing it's energy to go off, causing him to move backwards.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." Selvig replied.

"I assume you pulled the plug." Fury said.

"She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-" Selvig said before Fury interrupts him.

"We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury said.

"But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." Selvig said.

"That can be harmful." Fury said, thinking about Bruce Banner, who became the green raged monster known as the Hulk, which S.H.I.E.L.D. is tracking him, but keeping their distance. "Where's Agent Barton?"

Selvig scoffs before saying...

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

Agent Clint Barton was observing the scene at a high area in the lab until he heard "Agent Barton, report.", immediately followed by him sliding down a rope from his spot.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury said as Clint came to him.

"Well, I see better from a distance." Clint said.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked.

"Doctor, it's spiking again." a scientist said to Selvig said, which he rushes to.

"No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs, no ectoplasmic signatures. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." Clint said.

"'At this end'?" Fury asked with concern on Clint's words.

"Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Like how the ghost portals are a doorway to the paranormal? Doors open from both sides." Clint said.

At that moment, the Tesseract's energy starts going off and glows brighter. Loud bangs can be heard from the Tesseract. The Tesseract gets brighter and brighter until a jet of bright blue light energy was shot straight towards the other end of the lab, creating what appears to be a portal. Not like a ghost portal, but a portal to space. The S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and agents look at the portal until it implodes, and its energy was shot out, collecting itself at the ceiling, and a person was revealed. The person is a man who was wearing some strange tunic armor from another world, and was carrying a glowing staff that looks like some type of spear. The man was also grinning and had a crazed look in his eyes, like he was a mad man, when he looked up.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury shouted to the man once he was standing up.

The man takes one last look at his spear before he fires it at the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. One agent fires at him but the man kills him with his spear. Two more agents fires, but the man kills them with knifes. the man then fires his spear at the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who had been working on the Tesseract, killing her. Two more agents and Clint fires, but the man fires another beam of light at them. Clint and one agent evades, but the third wasn't so lucky. Afterwards, the man stops to survey the damage he caused. Then, just as Agent Barton was getting up, the man step up on him, avoiding him from fighting back.

"You have heart." the man said before he brought the tip of his spear to Clint's chest. With a low hum, the spear shot a glow of energy, making Clint's eyes turn blue. Clint puts his pistol in his holster before the man does the same to other remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Fury didn't expect that to happen. He immediately grabbed the Tesseract as quickly and quietly as he could and put it in a special briefcase. He gets up and tries to walk away, but unfortunately, not fast enough.

"Please don't. I still need that." the man said with a voice that sounded dark.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said without looking back at the man.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." the man said as Fury turns to face and glare at him. "I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Loki addressing his name got the attention of Selvig, who was checking on the dead scientist's body.

"Loki, brother of Thor." Selvig said.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said trying to reassure Loki.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said.

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki said.

"Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart-" Loki said as he puts the tip of his spear on Selvig's chest. "-you will know peace."

Clint, with his blue eyes, looks at the unstable portal.

"Yeah, you say 'peace'. I kind of think you mean the other thing." Fury said as Clint walks up to Loki.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Clint said.

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury commented.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvig said as he confirms it on his monitor.

"Well, then." Loki said to Clint.

Clint then took out his gun and shot Fury at his shoulder. They then takes the briefcase containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab. Clint then leads Loki, Selvig and the other compromised S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to a parking garage.

"I need these vehicles." Clint said to Hill.

Hill then noticed Loki carrying a spear like staff.

"Who's that?" Hill asked.

"They didn't tell me." Clint replied.

 _"Hill!"_ Fury said through Hill's radio. _"Do you copy? Barton has turned."_

Unfortunately, Clint and Loki heard the radio. Clint started shooting at Hill. Hill evades his shots. Hill fires back just as the vehicles started taking off. Meanwhile, Fury runs out of the lab as the portal starts collapsing.

"They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" Fury ordered.

Hill gets inside a vehicle and starts driving, in pursue of the compromised Clint. Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were also in pursue of the stolen vehicles. Loki's fires his spear at one car and sends it flipping down. Hill, however, is still in pursue. Meanwhile, Fury has managed to reach his helicopter just as the portal explodes, destroying the entire base, and burying some agents, including Hill. As soon as Fury sees the stolen vehicles, he opens the helicopter's door and fires his gun at it. However, Loki fires an energy beam at the helicopter, and it goes down. Fury managed to jump out of the chopper before it smashes into the ground. Fury then immediately shoots at the retreating vehicles, but they escaped.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Coulson asked from his radio.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Fury said from his radio.

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." Hill responded.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." Fury ordered.

"Roger that." Hill replied.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war." Fury ordered.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

Fury didn't respond. He knows one thing he can do.

 **That's the end of chapter 5.**


	7. Chapter 6: Calling in Meeting his Idol

**Here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6: Calling in/Meeting his Idol.

It was peaceful night at Amity Park. That is until missiles flew in the air and a smoking crater was formed at the street. Danny crawled out of the crater. Danny was once again in a ghost fight with Skulker, the so-called Ghost Zone's "Greatest Hunter".

"You're pelt will soon be on my wall, ghost child." Skulker said.

"Really? And I thought I was fighting you alone." Danny said. "Now, Sam!"

At that moment. Sam appeared from an alleyway and sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.

"Hmm. Maybe we should start using stealth tactics from now on." Danny smirked.

"If only Tucker could have help us, if he wasn't mayor." Sam said.

Sam then walked up to her boyfriend to check to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Sam said.

"I'm fine, Sam." Danny said as he grabbed her hands and assured her that he was okay. "You want me to take you home? It's getting late."

"Sure." Sam said.

Danny then carried Sam bridal style and flew to her house to drop her off.

"Say Sam. I was wondering if you want to catch that movie this Friday, since Tucker will be busy this week." Danny said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Awesome. Anyway. I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said before kissing her in the cheek and flew off.

Danny enjoyed flying. It made him feel more free. He was enjoying the cold air when his cell phone went off. He checks it and realized it's Coulson.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

 _"Danny, it's Coulson. We need you to come in. Fury wants everyone. The world is in danger."_ Coulson said through the phone.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Danny asked.

 _"No. This is serious. I need you to meet at the airport, ASAP. Your family has been notified about the situation."_ Coulson said.

"All right. I'm on my way." Danny said.

With that, Danny flew in the direction of Amity Park's local airport. After a few minutes, Danny arrives at the airport where Coulson is waiting for him outside a nice Quinjet that S.H.I.E.L.D. operates.

"Hello Coulson. It's nice to see you again." Danny greeted.

"Good evening, Danny. If you're ready. I'll brief you on the way to New York." Coulson said.

"New York?" Danny questioned.

"Tony Stark needs to be convinced." Coulson replied.

"Oh, okay." Danny said.

With that, Danny and Coulson enters the Quinjet and takes off for New York.

"What's the situation?" Danny asked.

Coulson hands him file that shows information on the Tesseract.

"This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the entire planet. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to harness its power." Coulson said.

"What happen to it?" Danny asked.

"Yesterday, an Asgardian name Loki stole it." Coulson replied.

"Loki? You mean the Norse God of Mischief. Thor's brother?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Coulson replied.

"Where's Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton if the Avengers are assembling?" Danny asked.

"Barton has been compromised. Loki managed to control his mind, as well as other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Doctor Selvig." Coulson replied. "As for Agent Romanoff, she is busy searching for Doctor Banner."

Danny definitely didn't like the sound on what Coulson said about Clint. He knew what was it like to be mind-controlled.

Hours later, the Quinjet arrives at New York City and lands outside the new Stark Tower.

"Danny, I want you to stay in the Quinjet while I go get Stark. We're also expecting Captain Rogers to show up here as well." Coulson said.

As soon as the words Captain Rogers was heard, Danny was stunned and excited. He's gonna meet his idol soon.

"I'm gonna meet Captain America! Awesome!" Danny said with excitement.

"Yes it is." Coulson said showing a little of his excitement before heading inside Stark Tower.

Time has passed and Danny was getting bored, that is until he heard an motorcycle's engine. Danny goes outside the Quinjet and sees a man in casual clothes looking at the Quinjet.

"Do you need any help, sir?" Danny asked.

The man look stunned to see a kid with white hair, glowing green eyes, glowing some white aura around his body and floating.

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers...is this S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jet?" Rogers said slowly.

Danny went wide-eyed. He is doing his best to keep his cool, but his mind is fanboying at the moment.

'OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA! HERE... IN FRONT OF ME! IN MY ALL OF THESE YEARS OF MY LI...HALF LIFE, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET THE MAN...NO, THE LEGEND HIMSELF!' Danny thought.

Danny considers Captain America his idol, not to mention that both have a lot in common. Both were wimps before becoming brave and kind-hearted heroes. Danny always wanted to be like the Cap before he got his ghost powers. Heck, he guess Captain America was one of the reasons Danny wanted to protect Amity Park after the lab accident and his first major ghost fight. Anyway, Danny's mind stop fanboying before saying...

"Yes...yes it is Captain Rogers." Danny said trying to be professional as he could and not make a fool out of himself.

Steve look at the ghost boy in concern. He doesn't know how to react to a ghost boy who looks too young to be participating in a dangerous job.

"Are you...Danny Phantom?" Steve asked.

"Yes, sir. I am." Danny said with a grin.

Danny held out his hand to his idol. Steve shook it slowly. He shuttered when he noticed how cold the boy's hands were. Afterwards, both Danny and Steve got inside the Quinjet so that they can wait for Coulson. Steve look at the files. He noticed something odd about Phantom.

"Who's Danny Fenton?" Steve asked.

"Oh, sorry." Danny said.

At that moment, two bright rings appeared around Danny and traveled up and down his body, revealing the black hair, blue eye Danny Fenton. Steve couldn't believe it. Phantom is actually an 18 year old kid!

"It's a long story." Danny said.

Steve is disgusted and upset that Fury would recruit a young person do to such an extremely dangerous job, despite that 18 year olds were eligible to fight in wars back in his time.

'Guess I'll have to look out for you, kid.' Steve thought. 'And he resembles Harry. They both have the same last name. Harry is fascinated about ghosts, this kid is half ghost. I wonder.'

A short time later, Coulson returns. He noticed that Danny is now in his human form and his idol sitting across from him. He then told the pilots to take off.

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Danny asked.

"I gave him some homework. He'll join when he's ready." Coulson replied.

Afterwards, the Quinjet takes off and heads for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base.

 **That's the end of chapter 6. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: At the Helicarrier

**Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: At the Helicarrier.

The sun has already risen and the Quinjet carrying Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, and Danny Fenton is currently over the ocean as the pilots announced that they'll be landing in 40 minutes. Phil Coulson came over to Steve as he was reading files on his possible team mates.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Coulson replied. "Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Coulson said, giving Steve a questioning look. Danny noticed since Steve has yet to adjust to the modern age.

"He's like a smart person. He's a scientist." Coulson said. Steve nodded.

The rest of the flight went smoothly, until Coulson starts saying to the Cap on how it's an honor to have him onboard the Quinjet and saying how he has been watching him slept, making Rogers uncomfortable and Danny trying to contain his laughter. Steve then gets up to walk to the cockpit, Coulson and Danny followed.

"I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said.

"I hope I'm the right Halfa for the job." Danny said, Steve look at him, familiar with the term 'Halfa'.

"Oh, you both are, Absolutely." Coulson said. "Cap, we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?" Steve asked.

"With everything that's happening and the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." Coulson said.

"Not to mention the stars and stripes is your thing. Me personality can't see you wearing a different type of uniform." Danny said.

"Uh...thanks." Steve said, feeling uncomfortable.

A short time later, the pilot announced that they were landing. Danny look out the window and saw that they were approaching and landing on a large and odd looking aircraft carrier. Upon landing, Coulson, Steve and Danny were met by Natasha Romanoff. Danny haven't seen her since the day of the Dis-asteriod Incident.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Danny Fenton." Coulson introduced.

"Ma'am." Steve said.

"Nice to see you again, Romanoff." Danny said.

"Hi." Natasha greeted before turning her attention to Coulson. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there." Coulson said before he leaves.

Danny and Steve were looking around the flight deck before Natasha starts saying to Steve...

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked mortified.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha said.

Danny remember something that he has been doing since he was four years old.

"Oh hey! I got a set of Captain America trading cards as well. As a matter fact. I got them in my pocket right now. Can't afford to have them out of my sight. Maybe you can sign mine...when the world is safe, of course." Danny said.

Steve tried to hide his embarrassment. Danny and Steve then noticed a man who look really nervous, as if he is trying to avoid bumping into the workers. He was wearing a brown suit with a purple shirt underneath. He looked like he's lost on the ship.

"Doctor Banner." Steve called, getting Bruce's attention.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you would be coming." Bruce said.

"Word is, you can find the Cube." Steve said, already getting to the point.

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked.

"Only word I care about." Steve replied.

Bruce then noticed Danny, who smiled and held out his hand.

"So, you're the famous Danny Phantom, huh? It's finally a pleasure to meet you." Bruce said.

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor Banner." Danny said.

"I was impress on you were able to solve the asteroid situation. I don't think I would have been able to solve it myself." Bruce said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

Bruce then turn his attention back to Steve.

"It must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce said.

"Yeah, this much be all different for you." Danny said.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve said as he noticed a group of soldiers marching in formation.

Natasha walked up to the trio before saying...

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

At that moment, the trio heard a loud sound.

"What the...?" Danny said.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?' Bruce commented.

The trio walked to the edge to look. They were seeing a really large turbine fan blade. A really large turbine engine.

"No, no, this is much worse." Bruce joked.

"This is really cool. If only Team Phantom could see this!" Danny said.

Afterwards, Natasha led the trio inside. After going through the corridors, she leads them to the bridge of the Helicarrier, as it's called. The bridge was full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents talking indistinctly. Banner look impressed while Danny and Steve look in amazement. They noticed Fury order the ship to go cloak. After the Helicarrier cloaking was activated, Fury goes to greet the trio.

"Gentlemen." Fury said.

Steve, still looking in amazement, pull out a ten dollar bill and hand it to Fury, who smirked.

'Guess they made some bet.' Danny thought.

Fury then walked over to Danny and Bruce.

"Thanking you coming, Mr. Fenton." Fury said as he shook Danny's hand.

"Glad I can help. And, please call me Danny." Danny said.

Fury then went to Bruce and shook hands.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long am I staying?" Bruce asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury replied.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked.

Fury then points to an area and looked over to Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops...If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Bruce said.

"Amity Park has a lab in the outskirts: Axiom Labs. They have a spectrometer. I know this cause I encounter ghosts there before and went there for a field trip." Danny said.

"That's great, kid. We'll be sure to convince them to put theirs on the roof." Bruce said.

It was the least Danny could do. The rest, he'll have to keep quiet at this moment since he's not at their league at the moment. He knows not to make any form of witty banter or bad teen ideas.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce asked.

"Agent Romanoff, could you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury asked.

Natasha lead Doctor Banner through a door before saying...

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

After Natasha and Bruce left, Danny just wait for the facial recognition on Loki, or Agent Barton. While waiting, Danny could help but chuckled on how Coulson has the courage to ask Steve about autographing his set of Captain America cards and Steve's discomfort.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said.

"No, no. It's fine." Steve said uncomfortably.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but..." Coulson said.

Suddenly, Agent Jasper Sitwell, who had been working on getting facial recognition, calls up from his monitor.

"We got a hit. A 67 percent match." Sitwell said. "Wait. Cross match, 79 percent."

Everyone looks at Sitwell as Coulson walks up to him.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell replied.

The screen shows Loki walking to some large gala event, dressed in a fancy suit, carrying his spear.

"Captain, Danny. You're up." Fury said.

Soon Steve gets changed in his new Captain America outfit, designed by Coulson himself, and carrying his trademark and legendary vibranium shield. Danny was grinning cause he's gonna see Captain America in action, although he's gonna be in action himself.

"You look awesome in that suit." Danny said.

"Uh...thanks." Steve said uncomfortably.

"Going Ghost!" Danny said his battle cry as two bright rings appeared around Danny and traveled up and down his body, changing back to Phantom form before the two goes to the flight deck to meet up with Natasha on board the Quinjet and head off to Germany.

 **That's the end of the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Stuttgart Confrontation

**Here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Stuttgart Confrontation.

On board the Quinjet, Steve goes soldier mode as he discuss the plan on how to capture Loki.

"Okay, here's the plan. Kid, I want you to follow my lead. I want you to evacuate the citizens. I'll handle Loki." Steve said, which earn a scowl from Danny.

"Fine, but if anything should happen, I'm switching to Plan B." Danny said.

"Don't underestimate him, Cap. He has been through a lot and has experience fighting bad guys, or evil ghosts." Natasha said.

"He's only 18 years old. I'm pretty sure he's never been in an actual war before." Steve said.

"Yeah I have! You wanna see all my battle scars?" Danny asked.

'What have you been through, kid?' Steve thought.

"Danny is no push-over. He knows how to handle situations. Don't forget all the footage of his fights we've both seen. Not to mention 18 year old kids fought in the war." Natasha said.

'Thanks Widow.' Danny thought.

Night has fallen on the rest of the flight. Meanwhile, down at the gala event at Stuttgart, Germany, Loki and his henchmen has cause chaos. Loki killed a man so he can carve his eye to retrieve something he has in order to use the Tesseract. Afterwards, Loki walks out of the gala, his outfit suddenly changing into his Asgardian armor. The pitiful humans around him are in turmoil. Suddenly, a police car approaches the scene, but the God of Mischief fires his scepter, making it flip over. The crowd suddenly becomes horrified as duplicates of Loki form around them, trapping them. Loki starts to address the crowd.

"Kneel before me." Loki said, but the crowd continues to scream in horror. Loki raise is scepter and forcefully gets their attention. "I said, KNEEL!"

This was able to get the crowd to kneel down before him.

"Is noth this simpler? Is this not your natural state? Its unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said to the crowd.

Suddenly, an elderly man has had enough of this madman and bravely stood up.

"Not to men like you." the elderly man said.

"There are no men like me." Loki said.

"There are always men like you." the elderly man said.

Loki then raise his scepter and points it at the man with deadly intention.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki fires his scepter at the man, only to be blocked off by Captain America's shield and deflects the blast, knocking Loki to the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said referring to his old foe once known as the Red Skull.

"The soldier." Loki spat before getting up. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve smirked.

Suddenly, duplicates of Danny suddenly appear to challenge Loki's duplicates, while the real Danny makes himself visible and points his glowing fists towards Loki.

"You were saying about time, which by the way, it's something I know. You might wanna listen to the Cap." Danny said.

Loki glanced at Danny before saying...

"So desperate to protect this world that you depend on draugrs for help?" Loki said.

Before either Steve or Danny could respond to Loki's comment, the Quinjet appears, its Gatling Gun aiming at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said over the Quinjet's loud speaker.

Suddenly, Loki fires his scepter at the Quinjet, which managed to evade. Steve responds by throwing his shield at him while Danny's duplicates charges at Loki's duplicates while the real Danny starts evacuating the civilians. Steve gives a right hook to Loki, who responds by knocking him to the ground with his scepter. Steve tries to throw his shield at him again, but Loki this time manage to knock the shield away. Loki managed to over-power his opponent.

"Kneel." Loki spatted.

"Not today!" Steve said as he turn the tide with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Meanwhile, Danny's duplicates has managed to blast Loki's duplicates before disappearing into the real Danny, who has finished evacuating the citizens. Danny managed to see Steve having trouble with Loki. Danny charge at him and ecto-blast him. Loki gets surprised by Danny's power. Both Danny and Steve starts fighting him, but both becomes over-powered. Meanwhile, on board the Quinjet, Natasha is unable to get a good aim on Loki.

"The guy's all over the place." Natasha muttered.

Suddenly, her headset and the Quinjet's system's is hacked, hearing AC/DC's Shoot to Trill.

 _"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?"_ said a familiar man's voice.

Natasha smirked, knowing who that is.

"Stark". Natasha thought.

Danny, Steve, and Loki look up to see where the music is coming from, before Iron Man appear in the battle and blasted Loki with his repulsars, knocking him to the ground. Iron Man lands next to Steve and Danny, weapons trained at Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Tony said.

Seeing that he's outnumbered, Loki raises his hands in surrender, as his armor disappeared, replaced by his simple green Asgardian tunic.

"Good move." Iron Man said.

"Mr. Stark." Steve said, out of breath.

"Captain." Tony said.

Danny then fused all his duplicates back into him.

"Good move, Casper." Tony said as his face plate lifts up.

Danny gave a smirk at that nickname.

"Thanks, Tin Can." Danny said, making Tony grinned.

'I'm gonna enjoy having witter banter with this kid.' Tony thought.

Afterwards, the three heroes drags Loki to the awaiting Quinjet.

 **That's the end. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Thor Arrives

**Sorry for the very long wait. I was busy and was hyped over the movie Independence Day: Resurgence, which I will write an Ace Combat version of it. Not to mention I'm working on new fanfiction projects, writing a new story, which you can check it out on my page, and promoting my stories on my Deviantart page. So I apologized for it. Anyway, here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Thor Arrives.

The Quinjet, carrying Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, Danny Phantom, and their prisoner Loki, is traveling back to the Helicarrier. Loki has been silent during the trip. Fury contacts Romanoff through the radio.

 _"Is he saying anything?"_ Fury said through the radio.

"Not a word." Romanoff replied sternly.

 _"Just get him here. We're low on time."_ Fury said.

Danny, Steve, and Tony look at their prisoner before Steve broke the silence.

"I don't like it." Steve said.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve replied.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Tony said, earning a chuckle from Danny.

Steve just look at Tony with confusion on that term.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle." Tony said.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell?" Danny asked with concern.

Before Tony could answer that question, a loud clash of thunder shook the Quinjet.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha said with concern.

Danny, Steve and Tony look at Loki, who is showing concern on his face.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lighting?" Stevr asked sarcastically.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied.

Steve was about to retort but a loud crash shook the Quinjet, as if something or someone landed on the top of the jet outside. Tony puts his face helmet back on while Steve puts his mask back on. Danny stood on a defensive stance. Tony suddenly hit a switch opening the back cargo door,

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

Tony didn't however, because standing at the doorway is a large angry blonde man, wearing Viking clothes, a red cape, and holding a very large hammer. Iron Man trying to attack the intruder, but he knocked him back with a swung of his hammer, sending him slaming into the Cap and Danny. The blonde then grab Loki and flew out of the Quinjet.

"What in the world?" Danny asked.

"And now there's that guy." Tony said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha said.

""That guy's a friendly?" Steve said.

"That's gotta be Thor. Why would he take Loki?" Danny said.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony said as he moves towards the door.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve said.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said before he rockets off to pursuit the intruder and Loki.

"It's a good plan." Danny said.

Steve moves to grab a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said trying to get the Cap to reconsider.

"I don't see how I can." Steve said as he straps on the parachute.

"These guys comes from legend. They're basically gods." Natasha said.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said before he jumps off the Quinjet.

"He's right, there's only one God, God Almighty, and I could have flown him down." Danny said before looking at Natasha. "I'll go get Loki and the others in the chaos. Gotta make sure we bring Loki to Fury."

Natasha just nodded before looking back at the Quinjet's controls. Danny then jumps out of the jet and flies toward the others.

'Romanoff ain't so bad. At least she doesn't treat me like a child. Treats me almost like an equal.' Danny thought.

Meanwhile, Loki hit the ground hard. He groaned as he looked around, seeing that he was near a cliff. He then laughs as he sees his brother Thor.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked not wasting any time.

"I missed you, too." Loki chuckled.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor scowled.

"You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?" Loki said as he gets up.

Thor drops his mighty hammer Mjølnir and growled before grabbing him by the neck before saying...

"I thought you dead."

Loki look straight at Thor's eyes before saying...

"Did you mourn?"

Thor was taken back by Loki's question.

"We all did. Our father..."

"YOUR father." Loki corrected, stopping Thor mid-sentence and storm away in disgust. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor was hurt by Loki's statement.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor said trying to reassured Loki.

"I remember a shadow." Loki said coldly. "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki." Thor stated.

Loki laughed at his statement.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?" Loki said.

You think yourself above them." Thor asked with scorn in his eyes.

"Well, yes." Loki shrugged.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." Thor said sadly.

Loki growled, getting tired of this game. He pushed Thor aside and look beyond the cliff before saying...

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who show you this power?" Thor asked rushing to Loki in outrage. "Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki sneered.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor said.

"I don't have it." Loki said plainly.

Thor summoned his hammer to that response.

"You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki said.

"You listen well, brother." As Thor was about to say something to Loki, Iron Man suddenly slammed into Thor at top speed, leaving Loki alone on the top of the cliff to stare at the spot where Thor once stood.

"I'm listening." Loki said.

Down below at the forest, Iron Man threw Thor at the ground. Thor got back up and glare at his attacker.

"Do not touch me again." Thor said threateningly.

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony said stooding his ground.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Thor said.

"Uh, Shakespeare in the Park?" Tony said glancing around. "Doth Mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" Tony said mockingly, making Thor gripping his hammer tighter.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor stated.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way." Tony said as his face plate covers him. "Tourist."

Suddenly, Iron Man is knocked back violently through a tree by Thor's hammer Mjølnir. Tony grunted and regain his bearings before saying...

"Okay."

Loki looks on at the pending battle about to take place. Thor calls back Mjølnir and was about to attack again when Tony fires his repulsars unexpectedly at him, knocking him to the ground. Tony then flies at him and kicked him back through a tree, knocking him to the ground again and dropping Mjølnir. Thor summons Mjølnir and charges it up with lighting before shooting the lighting at Tony's suit, but has no effect.

 _"Power at 400% capacity."_ JARVIS, Tony's A.I. assistant said. Tony smirked.

"How about that." Tony said before blasting Thor with his repulsars, knocking him back.

Both went on the defensive stance before charging at each other and the fight took place in the air. The battle last for a short while until Captain America's shield hit both of them, making them stop.

"Hey! That's enough." Steve said before jumping of a tree to confront Thor. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor stated.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down." Steve ordered.

Tony tried to reassure Steve, but Thor knocked him back to the ground angrily.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor sneered.

Thor tried to attack the Captain. Steve lifts his shield to brace for impact, and just as Thor was about to hit the shield with his hammer, Phantom appears and creates an ecto-shield in front of the Cap, resulting in all four heroes being knock to the ground as a result. All got up and look at each other before Steve said...

"Are we done here?" Steve asked.

All four nodded. Thor went wide-eyed seeing Danny Phantom. He couldn't believe it.

"Enough fighting. Right now, we got a bigger problem on our hands." Danny said pointing at Loki, who was still at the edge of the cliff.

The four heroes eventually apprehend Loki and all went to the Quinjet where Widow was waiting for him. The flight back to the Helicarrier was uncomfortable for Danny and Steve. Thor kept asking Danny questions about his powers and his battles against evil ghosts. Steve hope the flight is short.

 **And that's chapter 9. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Prophecy and Loki's Play

**Kimera20: thanks for the awesome review. :)**

 **The-Phandom-Queen: I'll see what I can do. I'm also glad you like it :)**

 **Guest: I'll try to update as much as I can.**

 **Firestar Prime: Hopefully their will be longer chapters as the story progresses.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: The Prophecy and Loki's Play.

The Quinjet that carried Steve, Tony, Natasha, Danny, Thor and their prisoner Loki arrived back at the Helicarrier. Upon landing, the five heroes were met by armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who are waiting to escort Loki to his prison cell. Loki and the guards passed Doctor Banner's lab along the way. Loki looked at Banner and smirked at him. Banner didn't like the look at all. Meanwhile, as Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Danny were making their way to the bridge when Steve broke the silence.

"Danny, back at Germany, Loki mentioned something about a legendary prophecy will not do you good. What did he mean by that?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea." Danny shugged.

Danny didn't have a answer to that question. Thor, however, did.

"Ah yes. Back in Asgard, there is an ancient prophecy called the Phantom Prophecy. It talks about the tales of a young Half Draugr-Half Midgardian warrior known as the Phantom. His glorious battles against the evil draugrs, mostly Ghost King Pariah Dark, is praised by my father Odin" Thor said cheerfuly.

"Pariah Dark?" Steve asked.

"He's the King of all ghosts." Danny answered.

"He is one of the most powerful Midgardian Draugrs ever known in existence. Many years ago, before my father and myself were born, he tried to invade Midgard and Valhalla, but was stop by the Asgardian Army and the Draugr Ancients. The Ancients overthrown Pariah out of power and locks him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep." Thor said, grimly.

"That's what happen here at Earth. He tried to invade my home, and the ghosts of the Ghost Zone ran in shelter here because he was in a war path. But, I defeat him, but with help of course." Danny said, but then he realized something what Thor just said. "Wait, what do you mean Midgardian Draugr?"

"This Ghost Zone, as you call it, is not just here at Earth. It is connected to other worlds of the universe, In other words, it's the flipped side of the universe itself. At Asgardian dimensional plane, Asgardian Draugrs are very powerful. Asgard even has its own portal that access to the Draugr world" Thor said.

This is shocking news to Danny as the realization hits him.

'If the Ghost Zone is the flipped side of the entire universe, that means there are more ghosts from the realms beyond the Ghost Zone. I wonder if any will try to come here?' Danny thought. "Let's hope none of these ghosts from those other realm areas of the Ghost Zone doesn't come here."

"You are very humble for a warrior." Thor said.

"Thanks." Danny said with a smile.

'In due time, Phantom, you'll know that the prophecy does't just talk about you, but your sister the She-Phantom as well.' Thor thought.

"I've read the reports about this ghost army invading Amity Park. I didn't know how bad it was until afterwards when S.H.I.E.L.D. send undercover agents to check the aftermath." Natasha said.

As they arrived at the bridge, they are met by Bruce Banner and Maria Hill, who has informed them that Fury is about to interrogate Loki face-to-face. Everyone took their seats around a conference table to observe the interrogation.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." Fury said as he press a button, which cause the floor to open up beneath the cell. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury press the button again and the floor closes. He gestures to Loki. "Ant." he then gestures the console. "Boot."

Loki chuckled and walks backwards before saying...

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury commented, making Loki grinned even more.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki said before looking at the camera at one of the corners of the cell's ceiling. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?

"How desperate am I?" Fury scowled as he walks toward the cell. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said.

Fury has had enough listening to Loki. As he leaves, he says...

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Back at the bridge, the group of heroes finds themselves troubled by the interrogation.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said trying to lighten the mood.

"Please, he reminds me of some mad-men I've fought before." Danny said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve said cutting to the chase. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard , nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answered.

"An army from outer space." Steve said in disbelief.

"Great, as if knowing ghosts are real and having to fight against them most of the time, now there's aliens too?" Danny said in disbelief.

Danny couldn't hardly believe it, but of course, he's is a half ghost hybird, working with a legend dressed as the American flag, a figure from Norse mythology, a guy that dresses like a gold and red robot and a dangerous assassin.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said, which cause Thor to look at him at the mention of Selvig's name.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained.

"He's a friend." Thor clarified.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce said.

"Not to mention he's one seriously crazed-up fruitloop. I knew someone just like him." Danny said mentioning Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, who was Danny's arch-enemy until last year, during the Dis-asteriod Incident, when he got banished in outer space after his ego got the best of him. He hasn't been seen or heard since.

Thor was taken back by Bruce and Danny's comments.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor warned, which cause Widow to frown.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said.

"He's adopted." Thor clarified.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium...What do they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked.

Iridium is a rare element. It's found in meteorites and it forms anti-protons. It is very hard to get hold of. It is also the same element that Loki and Hawkeye steal back at the gala in Germany.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said suddenly walking in, saying something to Coulson. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony said before patting Thor's arm. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony then returns back to the subject at hand. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide. and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails. "Tony then pointed to an agent in the corner. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony said.

"Well Tin Can, my parents ghost portal has trouble keeping it on and open, so they use a device call the ecto-filtrator. It keeps the portal open by filtering out negative ecto-plasmic radiation, and if not, game over, just like the Tesseract's portal back at S.H.I.E.L.D." Danny smirked.

"See, even Casper knows what I'm talking about." Tony said, looked impressed, before walking to Fury's consoles and places his hand over his left eye. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill replied.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube." Tony said before planting a small device underneath the console, which no one notices.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night." Tony replied. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"I hope not." Danny said. He was worried that Loki would go after his family, his friends, and the ghost tech. Hopefully, Dani will keep Amity Park safe. Danny is also getting bored since he feels like he's at one of Mr. Lancer's classes at school.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said.

"Unless, Selvig has to figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony said.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony commented.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said looking at the others.

"I guess." Danny shrugged.

Tony and Bruce shook hands.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony said.

"Thanks." Bruce said awkwardly before Fury walked in.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you and Danny might join him." Fury said.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said, confused by the statement.

Steve snapped his fingers before saying...

"I do." Steve said before getting weird looks from the others. "I understood that reference.

"Shall we play, Doctor? Casper?" Tony asked Bruce and Danny.

"Just don't get any crazed ideas Tin Can." Danny said, making Tony smirk.

"This way." Bruce said leading Tony and Danny to his lab before an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent returns to playing Galaga.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Please review.-**


	12. Chapter 11: Tensions Rise

**Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: Tensions Rise.

In Banner's lab, Danny and Bruce were examining Loki's staff, while Tony was sitting at a nearby table munching on some blueberries. Bruce was using a device to scan Loki's scepter before Danny picks it up to feel its power.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce said.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Tony said.

"I also can feel the power this scepter is giving. Powerful than the Infi-Map, or the Reality Gauntlet, which I destroyed it." Danny said.

"You know, I like to hear about that sometime. Visit your parents, see their inventions, and learn about these ghosts and their technology." Bruce said.

"That'll be great. I have some Fenton tech with me right now." Danny said.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce said as Tony walked over.

"You know, you two should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'll both love it. It's Candy Land." Tony said.

"Hmm, love to see your tower, Tony. Let's just hope my parents won't mind. I bet they'll add anti-ghost tech as well." Danny said. "I'll be right back. Something's been bugging me since that skirmish in Germany."

Danny leaves Bruce's lab, leaving Bruce and Tony alone.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." Bruce said.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony said, as he poked Bruce with a device.

"Ow!" Bruce yelled from the electric discharged.

"Hey!" Steve said walking in the lab.

"Nothing?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked Tony, for he didn't not want the Hulk to go on a rampage onboard the Helicarrier.

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's you secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony asked.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked sternly.

"Funny things are." Tony commented.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc." Steve said.

Meanwhile, Danny walked at the corridors of the Helicarrier, heading to the direction of Loki's cell. He wants his own interrogation on Loki. What's bugging him is what he said about him back at Germany. In his cell Loki, was seem off guard by his appearance.

"Not all ghosts can sneak up on me. What do you want, child?" Loki asked.

Danny's eyes glow a deadly green and his fists curled up.

"Young adult now. I wanna know what you meant by the prophecy will not do me good? Cause I seriously doubt that." Danny said sternly.

"I see confidence in you." Loki chuckled. "Answer me this, young Midgardian Draugr, why protect this planet? You could have taken this world on your own, but you instead choose to protect it." Loki said.

"That's not who I am." Danny replied with a scowl, thinking about his once evil future, and his evil future self.

"Then what are you? A child, who wants acceptances from his peers? A normal life? That's something you'll never have. You're a half-dead creature, who's an abomination. What kind of normal life can you have? Loki said.

Danny was shaking in anger and doubt Loki's words. Loki pressed on.

"You will have more future battles, some that you'll never imagine than the ones you had before, and you will face draugrs, powerful than the ones you fought before, and some that seeks revenge. And once that's done, they will all fear you. Your family, your friends, your other super friends. Better yet, if I was them, I would have put you in a table and dissect you open." Loki said.

That comment built Danny's anger, but he was able to calm down and look at Loki straight in the eye before saying...

"I may not have a normal life, but I'll tell one thing, yes I will have future battles, more worse than the ones before. And yes, I am capable of doing much worse, and I strive every single day to make myself better than that, and my family and friends will always support me to the end. I made peace with that part of me a long time ago." Danny said before starting to leave, before looking at him and said. "I learned about you in school, before Thor arrived here at Earth. No wonder why you're called the god of mischief. You're another seriously crazed-up fruitloop."

Danny left the cell room and start heading to the bridge. As he nears the bridge, he is met by Widow.

"That was impressive what you did back there." Natasha said.

"What are you talking about." Danny asked, confused.

"That exchange you had with Loki." Natasha replied.

"How did you know?" Danny asked, kinda shock.

"I saw the whole thing on the monitor." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Oh." Danny said with his head down.

"Don't worry. You did good. Are you all right?" Natasha said.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Thanks for you concern." Danny replied.

"Don't flatter yourself." Natasha said placing her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks Widow." Danny said.

With that, Danny and Widow go their separate ways. Danny arrives at the bridge, where he noticed that the Captain wasn't there and saw Coulson speaking to Thor. He approach them.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster." Coulson said to Thor. Jane Foster is a astrophysicist and a woman that Thor fell in love with during his time in New Mexico during his banishment from Asgard. Thor still has feelings for her. "They've got an excellent observatory in Tromsø, She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."

"Thank you. "Thor said. "It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Coulson said.

"Speaking of that, my girlfriend Sam would love to meet you. She was into Norse mythology. She was surprise that is was real when you showed up. You change her interest in mythology." Danny said.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here, battling like bilge snipe." Thor said.

"Like what?" Coulson and Danny said at the same time.

"Bilge snipe. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor asked.

Danny and Coulson looked at each other before saying...

"Nope. I don't think so."

"No. And I hope I don't see one."

"Well, they are repulsive. And they trample everything in their path." Thor said before looking out the window. "When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now, again. In my youth, I courted war." Thor said.

"Don't worry, this war won't happen, cause all of us together can stop Loki and his plans. And I know it too." Danny said placing a hand on Thor's shoulder, making him smile.

"War hasn't started yet." said Fury. "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain would prise his need from him." Thor said.

"A lot of guys think that until the pain starts. " Fury commented.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury said.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor stated.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury said.

Meanwhile, after hearing Loki's interrogations with Danny and Fury, Widow pretty much has him in the bag in her upcoming interrogation. She observe him pacing in his cell for a moment and seemed off guard by her appearance for a moment.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki said coyly.

"But you figured I'd come." Widow said.

"After." Loki commented. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha said, getting straight to the point.

"I would say I've expanded his mind." Loki replied.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Natasha asked.

"Oh...Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki smiled at this.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha commented.

Loki walked back at his cell and gestured to her and sitting down.

"Tell me."

Natasha sat down in a nearby chair before continuing.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D...I. uh...Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call." Natasha said. Loki smirked.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out." Natasha replied plainly.

"No, but like this." Loi smirked. "Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was." Natasha shrugged.

"And what are you now?" Loki asked.

"It's not really that complicated." Natasha replied, getting up from her seat. "I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" Loki pressed. "Dreykov's daughter, São Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything." Loki said rising from his seat, and slowly approach the glass. "Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away." Loki slammed his fist on the glass, causing Widow to jump. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull." Natasha turned away in horror, making sure Loki doesn't see her weeping. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim."

"You're a monster." Natasha whimpered. Loki chuckled.

"Oh, no. You brought the monster." Loki said, making Widow turned around, showing no evidence of her weeping.

"So, Banner. That's your play." Natasha said.

"What?" Loki, said confused by Widow's statement.

Natasha immediately heads for the exit, before pressing her earpiece and said...

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

Natasha turn to face Loki one final time before saying...

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Fury has walked in Banner's lab. He is now aware of Widow's discovery of Loki's play. He's also aware that Stark has also hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files using his A.I. assistant JARVIS.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked just as Danny phased through the ceiling with a concern look on his face.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury said to Tony, as if he is talking to a child.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner said pointing to a nearby monitor.

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss." Tony said before looking at a screen. "What is 'Phase 2'?"

"Phase 2?" Danny asked in concern.

Before Fury can reply, Steve suddenly walked in the lab and place two rifles on the table. One was silver, with a familiar looking symbol to the Cap and Danny. As a Captain America fan, Danny recognized the symbol, and realized the weapon as an old World War Two era HYDRA Assault Rifle. HYDRA was an old Nazi para-military terrorist organization that Steve fought against during World War Two and has been defeated after the war. Danny, of course, is against HYDRA and its views. Danny saw the other rifle. This one was also silver, but it had a green glow in some areas, which is suspicious to Danny as this particular rifle looks suspiciously like a ghost hunting weapon.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons." Steve said getting Danny out of his thoughts. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." Fury tried to explain, but Tony cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony said showing plans for a missile-like weapon.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said as Thor and Natasha entered the lab.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha asked, as she saw the tension rising around everyone.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce said.

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha said, letting Bruce know of Loki's plan.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Bruce said, becoming agitated.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha said, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said.

All eyes went to Fury.

"Because of them." Fury said, pointing at Thor and Danny.

Both Danny and Thor were confused and look at each other.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Why the two of us?" Danny asked.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. And three years ago, another small town disappeared off the map after it was invaded by an huge army of the dead. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury said referring to the Pariah Dark Incident at Amity Park and the Battle of Puente Antiguo at New Mexico.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor stated.

"Not all ghosts in the Ghost Zone are evil. It's only those selected ones that causes trouble." Danny stated.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat." Fury stated to Thor before turning his attention to Danny. "And you're not the only powerful one, are you. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve asked sternly.

"And I've been controlling these ghosts for three years, what's your point?" Danny scoffed.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor stated.

"A higher form." Steve asked, not liking the sound of it.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury said.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that's always calms everything right down." Tony snorted.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury said, rounding on Tony.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..." Steve said, before Tony cut him off, shock by the statements towards him.

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tomy asked.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?' Steve asked Tony sternly.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury said to Thor.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust." Thor stated.

"Are you boys really that naive?" Natasha asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Bruce asked, agitated.

"We all are." Natasha replied.

"Wait, you're on that list?" Tony asked. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack..." Steve warned.

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened." Tony said.

"Show some respect." Steve scowled.

"Respect what?" Tony asked.

The room suddenly erupted into a huge argument. Everyone, except Danny, was arguing, leaving him in the middle of it, with Steve and Tony arguing at each other, Fury, Thor, Banner, and Widow going at each other. Danny definitely did not like this at all. His new teammates should be working together stopping Loki, not fighting and talking back at each other. Danny needed to do something to defuse the situation.

"Uh, guys." Danny said but the arguing continued. "Guys."

Danny tried again until he lay eyes on Loki's scepter. He noticed the tip was glowing brighter as the arguing built. He realized that the scepter is doing something to making the arguing bad to the point that it will triggered the Hulk. It's a ticking time bomb, and everyone's safety, including his teammates and himself, is at risk.

Meanwhile, the Helicarrier detects an incoming suspicious Quinjet.

"Transport Six-Six-Bravo, please relay confirm codes. I've got you on the computer, but not on the day log. What is your haul? Over." a female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said from the intercom.

"Arms and ammunition." the pilot of the Quinjet respond.

The Quinjet, which is actually stolen, consist of Loki's mind-controlled henchmen in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear preparing to assault the carrier. Among them is Agent Barton, preparing his bow and arrow.

Back at Banner's lab, the arguing continued, with Danny trying to defuse the situation before Thor said...

"You speak of control, yet court chaos."

"That's his M.O., isn't it. I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb." Bruce stated, which Danny thought of that moments ago.

"You need to step away." Fury warned.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony said, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder, which he slap it away.

"You know damn well why. Back off!" Steve said, having enough of Tony's wisecracks.

"I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony said. Steve scoffed at his comment.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asked.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied, which Natasha and Danny giving a true that face.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said, making Steve smirk at that comment.

"Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve said.

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony said sternly.

Back outside the Quinjet, Agent Barton aims his arrow at one of the Helicarrier's turbine engines and shoots the arrow, but didn't detonate it.

Back at the lab, Steve and Tony still arguing at each other.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve said, challenging Tony to a one-on-one bout.

"How bout not." Danny suggested, making Thor laugh.

"You people are so petty and tiny." Thor said.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce said mockingly.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Doctor Banner to his..." Fury try to order Natasha but was cut off by Bruce.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said.

"The cell was just in case..." Bruce interrupted Fury again.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't, I know, I tired." Bruce said, causing everyone to look at him. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good." Bruce said before turning his attention to Natasha. "Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

Fury and Romanoff were about to drawn their weapons out off their holsters until Danny said...

"Doctor Banner, put down the scepter."

Bruce was confused until he saw that he was actually holding the scepter. Suddenly, the monitor beeped, indicating that the Tesseract has been tracked down.

"Got it." Fury said as Banner put down the scepter.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"Tell me the location and I can get there." Danny said.

"I could get there fastest." Tony said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor stated.

"You're not going alone." Steve said stopping Tony.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony said, restarting their argument.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve said challenging Tony again.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony said, disrespecting Steve.

"Put on the suit." Steve demanded.

"This is not the time to be arguing again!" Danny said, having enough of Steve and Tony's nonsense against each other.

Bruce checks where the Tesseract is located at before saying...

"Oh my God."

At that moment, a huge explosion, caused by Barton detonating his arrow, rocked the Helicarrier, blowing the Avengers and Fury in different directions. Widow, Banner and Danny blown out a window below deck. Steve and Tony towards one corner of the lab, and Thor and Fury at a hallway.

"Put on the suit." Steve said.

"Yep." Tony said as the two run out the lab.

 **That's the end of the chapter. I think I made a little spoiler during Danny's interrogation against Loki on what's to come for Danny. Also, the part with HYDRA, you got to remember that this takes place before the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. So no one knows that HYDRA is not really defeated. Anyway, please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Attack on the Helicarrier

**Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Attack on the Helicarrier.

The Helicarrier is in chaos. Clint Barton had cause the massive explosion that blown the Avengers to different parts of the ship and the explosion has also disabled one of the Helicarrier's turbine engines.

 _"All hands to stations."_ an agent on the intercom said.

S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers grab weapons preparing for the pending battle, while other agents monitor the situation. Fury recovers from the blast and tries to contact Hill.

"Hill!" Fury said trying to contact Hill through his earpiece.

"External detonation. Number three engine is down." Hill said looking through her monitors.

"We've been hit." a random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said.

"Can they get it running?" Hill asked.

"Fire in engine three!" another random agent said.

"Talk to me." Hill ordered.

"Turbine looks mostly intact but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air." another agent said while looking at his monitors.

"If we lose one more engine, we won't be." Hill said before putting her hand on her earpiece. "Somebody's got to get outside and patch that engine."

"Stark, you copy that?" Fury said, contacting Tony.

"I'm on it." Tony replied.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lock down in the detention section then get to the armory." Fury ordered before trying to contact Widow. "Romanoff?"

Meanwhile, at the depth of the ship, Natasha regains her composure before realizing her leg is trapped under some rubble and she's in pain. She struggles to get free before looking around. She noticed Danny is crawling slowly towards a nearby wall. Danny allows his ghostly healing to make him recover fast, but he is still dazed. Natasha then saw Bruce hunching on the floor, groaning.

"We're okay." Natasha replied to Fury.

Natasha looked at Bruce again. She hears strained panting from him, clinging his fist, and shaking a lot.

"We're okay, right?" Natasha asked.

Back outside, the stolen Quinjet landed on the deck and the enemy soldiers dressed as S.H.I.E.L.D. assault troops is led by Clint. They open a vent, big enough for them to get inside.

"Keep that engine down!" Clint ordered.

"Yes, sir." a random soldier said.

"Detention, wait for cameras to go dark." Clint said to one team.

"Got it."

"Stay close." Clint said as he and other troops goes around the corridors.

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve runs through a corridor before Tony said to Steve...

"Engine three. I'll meet you there."

Tony then walks in a large room and press a button on a device. The wall in front of him opened, revealing his Iron Man Mark VI armor before Tony press another button to activate it.

Back at the bowels of the carrier, Natasha thought it was a simple injury for Bruce, but it's something far much worse and it's about to occur.

"Doctor?" Natasha called, only to hear Bruce groan more loudly. "Bruce? You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants." Bruce still struggles against the transformation into the Hulk. "We're going to be okay. Listen to me." Natasha said as two agents went to check on her, but she tells them that she's fine and didn't need them, for their safety, before turning her attention back to Bruce. "We're going to be okay. All right? I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever..."

"Your life?!" Bruce said in a monstrous voice.

Bruce then screamed and groan in agony, as his clothes starts to rip apart, his eyes flash green and his skin starting to turn green. Bruce looked at Widow with sorrow look on his face.

"Bruce." Natasha whispered.

With that, the Hulk starts to take over. At the same time, Danny has regain his senses, when he heard an monstrous growl behind him. He went wide-eyed and slowly turn around and saw Bruce transforming in the Hulk!

"Oh geez!" Danny yelled.

Danny then saw Natasha, with her leg still trapped in the rubble. Danny raced to her and turned her intangible to free her just as the transformation of the Hulk has finished as the Hulk pounded his massive green fist on a nearby pressure tank and release a loud roar. Both Danny and Natasha looked at the Hulk as they know what's about to happen next. The Hulk look behind him and saw Natasha and Danny and growl at them. Both Danny and Natasha run, with the Hulk roaring and chasing after them. The roar was so loud that is can be heard from Loki's cell, which result in him smirking. His plan is working. Back down, Danny and Natasha were running from the Hulk until Danny mentally slap himself in the face.

"Wait a second, I got ghost powers!" Danny said.

Danny stops running and shoots a green ecto-energy blast at the Hulk. It managed to make the Hulk back off a bit.

"Go Widow! I'll distract him!" Danny yelled.

"What about you?" Natasha asked, concerned for her young half-ghost teammate.

"Go, now!" Danny said.

With that, Natasha runs out, leaving Danny to deal with the Hulk on his own. The Hulk charges towards Danny, but Danny keeps blasting him. It has a little affect.

"This hurts me more that it hurts you, Banner!" Danny said.

Danny didn't like to hurt his monstrous teammate, but he has no choice. He has to make sure the Hulk only focus on him and no one else on board the Helicarrier. The Hulk has had enough of Danny blasting him and charges at him. Danny didn't have time to go intangible as the Hulk pounded Danny with his massive green fist with such force, making him fly and crashed into a nearby wall. Danny crashed into the ground, seriously hurt. With that Hulk starts going after Natasha.

Meanwhile, Fury has reached the bridge and starts giving out orders.

"Bring the carrier about to a 1-8-0, heading south! Take us to the water!" Fury ordered.

"We're flying blind. Navigation's recalibrating after the engine failure." a random agent said.

"Is the sun coming up?" Fury asked the agent.

"Yes, sir." the agent replied.

"Then put it on the left. Get us over water. One more turbine goes down, and we drop." Fury ordered.

Meanwhile, at a corridor near the damaged engine, Steve opened a door, where trapped S.H.I.E.L.D. agents thank him for opening the door. Steve then stands near a ledge at the damaged area.

"Stark!" Steve called out. "Stark, I'm here!"

"Good." Tony said as he appears and fly towards the engine in front of Steve. "Let's see what we've got." Tony then check the damaged rotors from the air. "I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris." Tony then pushed a piece of debris before turning his attention back to Steve. "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony said pointing in the direction of the engine control panel before flying to a different part of the engine.

Steve then make a big leap and grab some metal over a large gap, which Tony remove pieces of damaged metal to get inside the engine. Steve managed to make it to the engine control panel. He open the control box and was dumbfounded by the lights and wires inside.

"What does it look like in there?" Tony asked.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve replied.

"Well, you're not wrong." Tony said.

Meanwhile, back at the depths of the carrier, Natasha has been running from the Hulk. Danny has managed to buy her some time and distance, but she knows that Danny will not be able to distract the Hulk for long as she hasn't her him roar for a few minutes. Natasha was hiding in a dark area, and knows that the Hulk is nearby as she can hear his heavy footsteps. She had her pistol ready. Suddenly, the Hulk appeared out of no where and roar at her. Natasha fired her pistol at a pipe above the Hulk, resulting in hot steam hitting him. Natasha then starts running away from the Hulk, but the gigantic behemoth is chasing after her. Natasha runs through a glass corridor. The Hulk goes through the same, destroying the glass and structure, causing sparks and small explosions. The Hulk finally reached and hit Natasha, sending her crashing into another bulk head. Natasha groan in pain as the Hulk snarled and starts to approach her. As Hulk was about to hit Natasha again, he was suddenly tackled through the wall by the god of thunder Thor, leaving Natasha alone to deal with her mixture of emotions, one of them foreign to her: fear.

Meanwhile, Thor and Hulk came crashing down in an hanger bay where there was parked aircraft and other agents running away from the Hulk. It's been a very long time since Thor faced an opponent with such strength like the Hulk. The Hulk roar at him. Thor managed to blocked a blow from the Hulk and gave him a right hook, making him stumbled back a little. Hulk then tried another blow but Thor stop his punch. Thor groan trying to stop the Hulk's fist.

"We're not your enemies, Banner. Try to think!" Thor tried to reason with the Hulk, responding by throwing a straight punch, sending him crashing into some containers.

Back outside, Tony has cleared more debris by firing his repulsars while Steve checks the relays.

"Okay, the relays are intact. What's our next move?" Steve said as he close the control box.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push." Tony said.

"If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." Steve said, not liking the sound of that plan.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could..."

"Speak English!" Steve yelled, causing Tony to sigh, as if he has to explain this to a child.

"You see that red lever?" Tony asked Steve, which he noticed the red lever on the other side of a large gap. "It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word."

Steve made a large leap and managed to reach the lever. Now all he has to do is wait for Tony's word.

Back at the fight between Thor and the Hulk, Thor was once again thrown by the Hulk, crashing into the concrete floor. The Asgardian warrior look up, hearing Hulk roar from the distance. He wiped the blood that was dripping from his nose. Thor then smirked before raising his hand to call for his mighty hammer Mjølnir, seeing the Hulk as a worthy opponent. Thor had to wait for his hammer as he left it on another part of the carrier. It took a few seconds for the hammer to arrive, crashing through some containers. Thor managed to grab Mjølnir just as Hulk reached him. Thor then gave Hulk a massive uppercut with Mjølnir, sending the massive beast crashing into a nearby parked Harrier fighter jet. Hulk was stunned and became more angry that Thor hit him. Hulk then rip a piece of the Harrier's wing and threw it at Thor, but he dodged it and throw Mjølnir in return. Hulk managed to catch Mjølnir, but it send him flying as well, crashing into the ground. The Gamma-Giant tried to lift the hammer but couldn't because, in Asgardian terms, he's not worthy to lift it. Thor took advantage by running his knee to Hulk's face. Thor then climbed on Hulk's back and puts him in a choke hold with his hammer, but unfortunately, Hulk leap up and both crashed through the ceiling, back to Banner's lab.

Back at the bridge, Fury was checking his monitors on the situation before saying to Hill...

"We need full evac on the lower hanger bay."

Hill was about to leave the bridge until she saw an object rolled on the floor.

"Grenade!" Hill yelled as the grenade exploded, sending her and some agents to the floor. Fury has his pistol drawn as two enemy soldiers in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear entered the bridge. Fury made a sneak attack and punch one soldier and shot the other before punching him. One enemy soldier was about to shoot at Fury but Hill managed to kill him.

Meanwhile, Coulson was scanning his eye to open a vault.

 _"We've got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. Call-outs at every junction."_ a random agent said through the intercom as Coulson opens the weapons vault.

Back at the bridge, Fury, Hill, and other agents were engage in combat against the hostiles while others monitor the fight between Hulk and Thor.

 _"We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4. Levels 2 and 3 are dark."_ an agent said through the PA.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill said to Fury as he killed another hostile.

"Get his attention." Fury ordered.

"Escort 6-0, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close." Hill said, contacting and ordering one of the pilots of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s F-35B Lighting II fighter jets, which was escorting the Helicarrier.

"Copy." the F-35 pilot replied as he flies his F-35 below the ship to the window where he can see the Hulk throwing Thor like a rag doll. He sets his F-35 to VTOL. "Target acquired." the pilot said as Hulk threw Thor one more time, unaware of the jet that is outside the window. "Target engaged."

The F-35 pilot then open fires his machine guns at the Hulk. Thor threw himself out of the room to avoid being shot. The Hulk covers himself momentary as bullets keeps hitting him, before becoming more enraged. Hulk then made one last roar before launching himself towards the F-35.

"Target angry, target angry!" the pilot said before Hulk lands on the jet, sending it into a tail spin and losing control.

Hulk begins ripping the F-35 apart. The pilot ejected, but the Hulk caught him and roar before throwing him and the parachute opens, which the pilot parachuted to safety. The F-35 exploded, sending Hulk plummeting to the ground below.

Meanwhile, Danny was slowly getting back up, clutching his hands to his head.

"Ugh...my head." Danny groaned.

In his years of being a superhero and going through worst battles, he has never had been hit very hard like the Hulk did. Danny slowly stumbled back to his feet, still holding his head. He looked around, the area was a total mess and the Hulk is no where to be seen. Suddenly, Danny gasped as blue mist came out of his mouth. His ghost sense has went off.

"Oh no, not now!" Danny groaned.

Danny suddenly, he heard something behind him. Danny turned around, but as he did that, he was blasted by an unknown pink ecto-energy blast, sending him crashed towards another bulk head, rendering him unconscious and changing back to his human form.

Back outside, Tony was firing his palladium powered red laser to cut a piece of debris. He jumps on it, dislodging it from the turbine blades. Meanwhile, two enemy soldiers has their sights on Steve, who looked confused as to why there was S.H.I.E.L.D. assault troops there. Steve noticed one was about to throw a grenade. Steve took action. He leap over the gap and deflected the grenade before it exploded. Steve then punch the first soldier before knocking back the second. The other soldier tried to attack Steve, but he grab him and threw him to the gap, falling to his death. Steve then noticed the other soldier point his machine gun at him. He grabbed the other machine gun as the hostile open fire at him. He threw the gun at the hostile, but miss. The hostile opens fire again, as Steve retreats and grabs another machine gun and fires back. Both Steve and the hostile were engage in a shootout.

Back at the bridge, Fury had just killed another hostile soldier.

"They're not getting through here, so what the hell..." Fury said before the brain-washed Agent Barton shot an arrow at a control panel from a vent, causing an explosion and knocking down two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Clint fired more explosive arrows before Fury shot at him, but misses. However, the last arrow that Clint fired blacks out the monitors and screens and malfunctions the systems and powers down engine one.

 _"Engine one is now in shut-down."_ an agent said through the PA.

Because engine one shut down, it result in the Helicarrier to bank to the left and losing altitude.

"We are in an uncontrolled descent." one random agent said.

"Sir, we've lost all power in engine one." another agent said.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury said waiting for a response.

Natasha heard Fury's comment. She recovered after that ordeal with Hulk.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." Natasha replied before heading down the corridors to go after her old partner.

Back outside, Tony was preparing to push a turbine blade in order for engine three to start functioning again. He's also aware to the Helicarrier's losing altitude.

"Stark, we're losing altitude," Fury said to Tony from his earpiece.

"Yeah, I noticed." Tony said.

Tony starts rocketing the blade. It started to move slowly, but eventually starts going faster and faster. At the same time, Steve is still engage in a gunfight with one of Loki's soldiers, until he back off to far and almost fell of the Helicarrier, grabbing onto a wire and hanging on for dear life.

Meanwhile, Thor had arrived to Loki's cell, where he saw his brother exiting the cell.

"No!" Thor yelled, before leaping to tackle him, however, he vanished and Thor landed inside the cell, with the door closing behind him. He got up and saw Loki standing outside staring at him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked.

Meanwhile, the brain-washed Clint was making his way toward the detention level when he heard some one behind him. He spun to attack, but was stop by Black Widow. The two entered martial arts combat and exchanged blows at each other. Natasha, however, was holding back, not wanting to hurt Clint. Clint, under Loki's control, will not hesitate to kill Natasha.

Back at Loki's cell, Thor growled and swung Mjølnir at the glass, causing a crack and the safeties holding the cell to collapse. This gave Loki an sinister idea. Loki crackled and walk towards the cell's control console.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki said.

Before Loki can do anything else, one guard, under his control, was knocked down and stood Agent Coulson, holding a deadly looking gun.

"Move away, please." Coulson demanded, making Loki move back away from the console and his hands up. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out." Coulson said as he powers up the gun.

Before Coulson can pull the trigger, the agent gasped in pain as someone has stabbed him from behind. The stabber is no other that Loki himself! The Loki Coulson was threatening disappear! Another duplicate! Worst, the real Loki has his scepter!

"No!" Thor yelled in anguish.

Loki retracted his scepter out of Coulson's body and he collapsed on the floor. Loki then walked to the console. Loki push a button, opening the floor. Loki push another button, causing the cell to plummet to the ground with Thor in it.

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha were still in combat, exchanging blows. Natasha managed to get the upper hand when she forced Clint to ram his head on a railing. Clint groan in pain and dazed as the color in his eyes returned to normal. He looked at Natasha.

"Natasha?" Clint asked.

Natasha didn't reply and instead knocked him out cold.

Back at the plummeting cell, Thor knows that he has to break free from the cell fast as it is approaching the ground at top speed. Thor was able to eventually break through the cell with all his strength just before the cell impacted the ground. Thor crashed into a flower field.

Back at the Helicarrier, Loki was about to leave the carrier when he heard a weak voice from Coulson.

"You're going to lose." Coulson said, weakly.

Loki turned to face Coulson, who is slowly dying.

"Am I?" Loki asked.

"It's in your nature." Coulson said.

"Hmm. Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki said.

"You lack conviction." the dying Coulson said.

"I don't think I'm..." Loki said until Coulson fired the gun at Loki, sending him through a wall.

"So, that's what it does." Coulson said.

Back at the bridge, Fury checks on Tony's progress and the Helicarrier's altitude through his monitors.

 _"All hands to crash stations immediately."_ an agent said through the PA.

Outside, Tony is still pushing the turbine blade while Steve holds on to a wire for dear life. Tony still rockets the blade with all his strength and the turbine is start to rotate fast and managed to get it operational again. The Helicarrier is gaining altitude again.

"Cap, hit the lever." Tony ordered, unaware of Steve's situation.

"I need a minute here!" Steve said.

"Lever now!" Tony said.

Steve managed to get back to the Helicarrier, but the hostile soldier is still shooting at him, causing Steve to duck. At the same time, Tony let go of the blade but the engine is fast that Tony's back now lies on the blade behind him.

"Uh-oh." Tony said before he gets trapped and hit by the blades. "Help!"

Steve has manage to reach the red lever and pulls it down, saving Tony. Tony rockets away from the turbine and rockets towards Steve's attacker, knocking him and himself out. However, Loki managed to escape when he boarded the stolen Quinjet with several of his soldiers and took off. The battle is over.

Fury rush to Coulson's aid.

"Sorry, boss." Coulson said weakly. "The god rabbited."

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury ordered.

"No, I'm clocking out here." Coulson said.

"Not an option." Fury said.

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to..." Coulson said before his eyes close. He's gone. After a moment of silence, Fury reported.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said.

All the other Avengers that were still awake, and Hill listened closely.

 _"A medical team is on its way to your location."_ a random agent said through the earpiece.

"They're here. They called it." Fury reported.

Everyone lowered their heads at the terrible news. It was a blow to them. They know that Agent Phil Coulson wasn't the only person to die in the attack, but his death is too personal. Phil Coulson wasn't just an ally to the Avengers. He was a friend.

Minutes later, Steve was walking through the corridors when he saw an unconscious body at his right. He recognized the person.

"Danny!" Steve said running towards Danny.

Steve check Danny. He managed to see that he's breathing, so he's alive. Afterwards, Steve carried Danny to the infirmary.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Now what ghost could have appeared at the Helicarrier and attacked Danny. Well you will find out in a future Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe story (Danny Phantom solo). Anyway, please review. ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: Old-Fashioned Notion

**Here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13: Old-Fashioned Notion.

Danny shot up and yelled as he has regained consciousness. He looks around and saw that he was on a medical bed. He panicked until he noticed Steve was there.

"Whoa, whoa, easy." Steve said, trying to calm him down and still in his Captain America uniform. "You're gonna be fine."

"Remind me to never fight the Hulk ever again." Danny said.

Steve chuckled before having a sorrow look on his face.

"What's wrong, Cap?" Danny said, concerned for his idol.

"Danny, I want to apologize for treating you like a kid instead of a potential teammate. I had trouble on getting use to the idea of a very young superhero. Not to mention what you did back there was a brave thing you did, distracting the Hulk. You saved other people on board the carrier. You really are a hero." Steve said.

Danny couldn't believe it. Captain America, the man he idolized ever since he was a kid, has apologized to him. He regained his composure before he said...

"No. You don't need to apologize, Captain. You had every right to think that way. Besides, I'm used to it anyway." Danny said.

"Another thing. Before the attack, when everyone was arguing at each other, you maintain your cool. You didn't let your ego get the best of you, even when you discover S.H.I.E.L.D. was making ghost hunting weapons. Not to mention, it took courage to tell me and Tony to stop arguing." Steve said.

"That really didn't surprise me at all. Honestly. The Guys in White has been making weapons for years to stop me and other ghosts. Even my parents made weapons regularly, mostly to hunt me down and they shot at me a few times, before I revealed my identity. Funny, huh?" Danny said.

"Yeah...I tell you what, as soon as all of this is over, I'll sign your trading cards." Steve said.

"You'll do that?" Danny said wide-eyed and excited that Steve is gonna autograph his own vintage set of Captain America trading cards.

"Sure, after all, I think I am teaming up with my number one fan." Steve replied.

"Thanks, Cap. That means a lot to me." Danny said before changing the subject. "Anyway, what happen? What's the damage?"

"We lost some people today." Steve said.

"I have been expecting that. Anyone from the team?" Danny said concerning for his other fellow Avengers.

"Thor and Banner are not on board but the others are fine. Also..." Steve said before stopping mid-sentence.

"Also what? What happen?" Danny said getting concerned.

"Loki killed Coulson." Steve sighed finished his sentence.

Danny went wide-eyed. Coulson's passing became too personal for him. He wasn't just an ally or an agent to him, he was a friend. Danny gritted his teeth, growled, and his eyes flash a deadly neon green before saying...

"Loki is gonna pay for this."

"I couldn't agree more." Steve said as Danny's eyes return to their normal icy blue.

"By the way, your last name is Fenton, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"Do you have relation to Harry Fenton?" Steve asked.

"He would have been my grandfather. He died before Jazz and I were born." Danny answered.

"Would it surprise you that I knew him during the war." Steve said.

"You knew my grandfather?" Danny asked, in total shock.

"Yep. He was a good man. He sometimes talks about the paranormal and a 'Halfa' when he had the chance. He was among one of the people that assist in injecting me with the super solider serum, along with Tony's father Howard Stark and Doctor Erskine. Ironic that his Halfa theory came to fruition thanks to his, would have been grandson: you. You also look like him a little bit" Steve said.

"Yeah. Maybe you can tell me more stories about him sometime." Danny said.

"Yeah. Anyway, Fury is calling a meeting. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I need a few minutes." Danny replied.

Afterwards, Steve, Tony, and Danny were sitting at a conference table on bridge. Fury was standing in front of the remaining heroes while Hill was standing by his side.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said as he tossed a bloody deck of Coulson's Captain America cards in front of the heroes and looking at Steve. Steve picked up one of the cards before Fury continued.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor...I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. "Fury said referring to Coulson. "Maybe I had that coming."

No one said a word, still looking at Fury until he broken the silence.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never pull all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Fenton knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing that idea. In heroes." Fury said as Tony stood up from his seat and stood there before leaving the room. "Well. it's an old-fashioned notion."

Meanwhile, at the flower field, Thor walked around and found Mjølnir on the ground. At another location, Bruce has just woken and check his surroundings. He was at some warehouse, which confused him. He also noticed he was covered in dirt, dust, surrounded by rubble, and most of all, naked.

'How did I end up here?' Bruce thought.

"You fell out of the sky." said someone behind him.

Bruce looked behind him and saw an old security guard.

"Did I hurt anybody" Bruce asked.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons, though." the security guard said.

"Lucky." Bruce sighed.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell." the security guard said.

"You saw?" Bruce asked.

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck-ass nude." The guard said before tossing Bruce a pair of pants. "Here. Didn't think those would fit until you shrunk down to a regular-size feller." the guard said.

"Thank you." Bruce said as he puts on the pants.

"Are you an alien?" the guard asked.

"What?" Bruce asked, confused aht what the guard said to him.

"From outer space, an alien." the guard asked.

"No." Bruce replied.

"Well, then, son, you've got a condition." the guard said.

Back at the Helicarrier, Danny sighed. He was alone at the area where he fought the Hulk. He wanted to be in peace and quiet. Things aren't looking so good. Danny needed make important calls. He first dialed his home phone. After a few rings, someone picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ answered his older sister Jazz.

"Hey Jazz. It's me." Danny replied.

 _"Danny? It's that you? Are you all right? You sound awful."_ Jazz said.

"Geez, Jazz. Thanks for the awesome moral booster." Danny said rolling his eyes. "Is Mom, Dad, and Danielle here?"

 _"Yeah, let me go get them."_ Jazz replied.

After a few minutes, the rest of Danny's family were on the phone.

 _"Danny, what's going on?"_ Maddie said.

"Hi, Mom." Danny said. "How's things back at home?"

 _"Everything's fine."_ Maddie replied. _"We've all been worried about you. We got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. two days ago saying they needed your help to save the world."_

"Yeah. Things are not looking good. I need you all to promise that you all will stay safe, if something should happen to me." Danny said.

 _"Danny-boy."_ Jack said. _"If it's really that bad, maybe you should return home."_

"No, Dad, I can't do that. The Earth is in grave danger of being invaded, not by ghosts, but by aliens." Danny said.

 _"Aliens exist, too!"_ Jazz said, not believing what she just heard, as well as the rest of the family.

"Don't ask. Anyway, you all know, along with Tucker, Sam, and Valerie, about my obsession: Heroism, bravery, protecting innocent people, especially those that I care about. I can't sit idlely and let them die. I have to do this, even if I have to do this alone." Danny said.

 _"I know Danny. Just promise us you'll come back home, alive."_ Maddie said as she and Jazz tried to stop the tears.

 _"Yeah, the world may need Danny Phantom, but we need Danny Fenton."_ Jazz said.

"I promise." Danny said. "Where's Danielle."

 _"I'm here, Danny."_ Dani said.

"Dani, if I don't make it back. You have to promise me you'll protect Amity Park from the evil ghosts." Danny said.

 _"I promise Danny, but you got this. Go kick some alien butt!"_ Dani said, making Danny smile.

"I gotta go, and watch the news. Love you all." Danny said before hanging up.

Danny then dialed Tucker's number. After a few rings, Tucker answered.

 _"Danny?! Dude, where the heck are you? Sam and I haven't heard from you in two days! You were maked absent at school today."_ Tucker, the current mayor of Amity Park, said.

"Hey, Tucker." Danny said, smiling after hearing Tucker's voice. "I'm all right. Same as usual. World's in danger, crazy fruitloops, etc." Danny said. "But in all seriousness, I've been keeping a secret from you and Sam. You find that out when you watch the news today. Now, if anything should happen to me, you..."

 _"Stop dude. Don't even think about it. You got this. Whatever what's going on and whatever dangerous mission you're about to do, you got this! I have faith in you, man. We'll talk about you secret when you make it back. If you need any techo-help, you know who to call."_ Tucker said, making Danny chuckle.

"Thanks, Tuck. I really need that boost in morale. Anyway, I gotta go, get to City Hall with the rest of the team and make sure Amity park and yourself watch the news." Danny said before hanging up.

Danny then took a really deep breath. This is going to be one of the most difficult calls he's ever gonna make. He dial the most important number. After a few minutes, his beautiful best friend and Goth girlfriend Sam Manson answered. The sound of her beautiful voice made Danny's heart beat 1000 times faster.

 _"Danny?! My God, you're all right. Where are you? What happened? I haven't heard from you in two days and you were marked absent at school today. We're supposed to see that movie today."_ Sam said through the phone.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about about that.' Danny thought. "I'm fine Sam...Sam, we're gonna have to see the movie another time. There's been a change in plans. This explains why I sorta disappeared two days ago."

 _"What do you mean?"_ Sam asked with concern.

"I've been keeping a secret from you and Tucker since the Dis-asteriod Incident. I might as well tell you first." Danny said. "I've been recruited by a government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. to save the world." Danny said.

 _"S.H.I.E.L.D.? Never heard of them, and they better not experiment on you, or else."_ Sam said.

"Don't worry, I trust them. Listen Sam, things are looking pretty bad. The Earth's in danger." Danny said.

 _"Nothing new, we live in Amity Park. We-"_ Sam said before Danny cut her off mid-sentence.

"No, end of the world danger, and it doesn't involve ghosts. You will find out soon in the news." Danny said.

Sam didn't like the words that Danny had just said. Not involving ghosts?

"Sam, if I don't make it back alive, I need to let you know how much I love you. I love you so much." Danny said as Sam tried to fight the tears on what Danny's about to do.

 _"I love you too, Danny. I love you so much. Danny, you faced worst than this. And whatever 'this' is, you will prevail. I have faith in you. You even kicked your evil self. And Danny, promise me you'll come back to me. I will always have faith in you. And most of all, I will always love you till the end, and I'll be waiting for you. Now, go save the world."_ Sam said.

"I promise, and thanks, Sam. I knew I can count on you." Danny said. "I love you."

 _"I love you, too."_ Sam said.

With that Danny hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile, Clint was shaking his head, fighting the remnants of Loki's control as Natasha looked on. Clint knew he was strapped down, but he was coming back to normal, returning to reality.

"Clint. You're going to be all right." Natasha said.

"You know that?" Clint asked and chuckled. "Is that what you know?" Clint said as Loki's control is finally gone and Natasha got up to get him a glass of water. "I've got no window. I have to flush him out."

"You got to level out. It's going to take time." Natasha said earning a sigh from Clint.

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what's it's like to be unmade?" Clint asked.

Natasha thought for a moment, reminding herself during her days in the Red Room, an old Soviet program where the Soviet Union kidnapped young girls, and train them to kill at an early age. Natasha knows she's not the only one. She learned from a file that Danny had a similar situation where he was mind-controlled by a crazed ringmaster called Freakshow three years ago.

"You know that I do, as well as Danny Phantom." Natasha said, surprising Clint when she mentioned Danny. Clint was a fan of Danny and he never thought Fury would recruit the kid.

Clint then look Natasha straight in the eye, wanting some answers.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint asked.

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard on the head." Natasha answered honestly.

"Thanks." Clint said as Natasha undo the straps. "Natasha...How many agents did I..."

"Don't." Natasha said, cutting him off. She refuse to let him think that way. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic, and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, did he get away?" Clint asked sternly.

"Yeah." Natasha replied.

"I don't suppose you know where." Natasha said.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's going to make his play soon, though. Today." Clint said.

"We got to stop him." Natasha said.

"Yeah? Who's 'we'?" Clint snorted.

"I don't know. Whoever's left." Natasha replied.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better, I suppose." Clint said as Natasha sit next to him.

"Now you sound like you." Natasha smirked.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Clint asked.

"He didn't. I just..." Natasha said before looking down.

"Natasha." Clint said with concern.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I would like to wipe it out." Natasha replied.

Meanwhile, Steve and Tony were at the cell room where Loki's cell used to be and where Coulson was killed.

"Was he married." Steve asked about Coulson.

"No." Tony replied. "There was a cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry." Steve said with sorrow. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Tony smirked.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked, not liking that comment.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony commented.

"He was doing his job." Steve said.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited." Tony scoffed. "He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve commented.

"Right, I've heard that before." Tony said.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"We are not soldiers." Tony rounded on Steve. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done." Steve said. "Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony cut Steve off.

"That's not the point." Steve said, refusing to see it like that.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." Steve replied.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony said.

"Right. Danny and I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve said.

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Tony said as it suddenly clicked him. Loki is planning on using the Stark Tower back in New York City, and the arc reactor powering it, which result in Tony saying an inappropriate sentence and running off.

At the roof of Stark Tower at New York City, Erik Selvig is preparing a machine that will make the Tesseract open a portal.

Back at the Helicarrier, Steve and Danny went to get Natasha and Clint.

"Time to go." Steve said.

"Go where?" Natasha asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Steve said.

"I can." Clint replied, coming out of a restroom.

Steve looked concerned before looking at Natasha, who gave him a nod.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked Clint.

"Yeah." Clint replied.

"Then suit up." Steve said.

"Going ghost!" Danny grinned as two glowing bright rings appear around his waist and ran up and down, changing into Phantom mode, making Clint surprised.

"You must be Danny Phantom." Clint said.

"You must be Agent Barton." Danny said.

"Big fan. You ready?" Clint said.

"Yeah." Danny smirked.

"Let's do this." Clint said.

At the flower field, Thor picked up Mjølnir. Back at the carrier, Steve picked up his famous Captain America shield, Clint grabbed his bow and arrows, Widow prepping and powering up her Widow Stingers, Tony fixing his Iron Man face plate which it powered up, and Danny strapping on a modified specter deflector and adding other Fenton tech and weapons that he brought just in case. At the field, Thor rise his hammer and summoned a lighting bolt. At the carrier, Tony putting on his suit while Danny heads outside while Steve, Natasha and Clint heads for a Quinjet. As Steve, Natasha and Clint walked up the Quinjet's ramp, a random agent tried to stop them.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." the agent said.

"Son, just don't." Steve said, cutting him off.

Back at the bridge, Fury was standing by the large windows, looking at Coulson's cards. Hill approached him.

"Sir." Hill greeted.

"Agent Hill." Fury greeted without looking at her.

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." Hill said.

Fury looked at the cards and sighed.

"They needed the push." Fury said still looking out the window until he saw Iron Man and Danny Phantom flew past the window, followed by the Quinjet carrying Steve, Natasha, and Clint as the Avengers heading for New York City.

 _"We have an unauthorized departure from Bay 6."_ an agent said through the PA.

"They found him. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hill replied.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Well, this is it. We all know what the next chapter is gonna be. Are you ready? I know you can't wait for it. Danny Phantom with the Avengers. Also, normally, I don't use profanity words in my stories since I don't use or say those type of words, but since it used in the movie, I have no choice. Anyway, please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Battle of New York

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The final battle. Let's do this. Here's chapter 14 everybody.**

Chapter 14: Battle of New York.

Tony was the first to reach New York City, but his Iron Man Mark VI armor got badly damaged during the Helicarrier attack, with his repulsars smoking and stuttering. He eventually rockets his way to Stark Tower.

 _"Sir, I've turned off the arc reactor but the device is already self-sustaining."_ JARVIS said as Tony flew up to the roof where he finds the brain-washed Erik Selvig, preparing the device that was holding the Tesseract.

"Shut it down, Doctor Selvig." Tony ordered, which Selvig look up at him and smiled and clearly excited.

"It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe." Selvig said.

"Okay." Tony said as he fires his repulsars at the device, but the blast knock both of them, Selvig unconscious, deflected by a force field, which also got the attention of the people down below.

 _"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable."_ JARVIS said.

"Yeah, I got that." Tony said when he look down and saw Loki at the balcony. "Plan B."

 _"Sir, the Mark VII is not ready for deployment."_ JARVIS said.

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock." Tony ordered as he landed on the other side of the balcony, and having JARVIS remove his Mark VI armor as he walks inside, Loki doing the same. Tony didn't break a sweat.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki smirked.

"Actually, I'm planning on threatening you." Tony clarified.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki said.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny." Tony said walking to his bar and referring to Loki's scepter. "Would you like a drink?" Tony offered, which Loki grinned.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said.

"No, no. Threatening." Tony remarked. "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one." Tony said looking through his alcoholic beverages. Loki then turn to glance out the window.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki said.

"The Avengers." Tony replied, which confused Loki. Tony shrugged. "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' -type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said.

"Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend." Tony said as he puts on a pair of homing bracelets undetected. "A man with breathtaking anger-management issuses, a ghost kid who saved the world twice on his own and not even 21 yet, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki remarked with a smirk.

"Not a great plan." Tony replied. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony said which Loki sees it as a challenge and threat.

"I have an army." Loki said.

"We have a Hulk." Tony countered.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said as Tony walks toward him.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe you army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony said, standing his ground.

Loki has had enough of Tony and starts approaching him, with murderous intentions on his face and eyes.

"How will you friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki said before he place the tip of his scepter on Tony's chest, which made a clicking sound as it touch the arc reactor that was in his chest, making Tony flinched. This confuses Loki and tried again with same result. "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five." Tony said before Loki grabbed him by the neck and tossed him towards the window, making him cough for air. "JARVIS, anytime now." Tony said standing up, but Loki grabbed him by the neck again and growled at him.

"You will all fall before me." Loki said.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony said before Loki throws him out the window, falling towards the concrete below.

Behind Loki, he gets knocked down as Tony's Iron Man Mark VII armor, in the shape of a pod, rockets pass him and flew after Tony, as it detects the homing bracelets. The armor assembles itself around Tony and managed to power up. Tony use his repulsars before he slam into the ground and a group of people that saw him falling towards them. He then rockets back up to confront Loki.

"And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Tony said before he blasted Loki of his feet with his repulsar.

Suddenly, the Tesseract shoots a bright blue beam towards the sky, forming a portal, like the one from two days ago, and appearing out of it is a massive army of the alien Chitauri warriors, riding on some type of chariot jet ski-type hovercraft.

"Right. Army." Tony muttered.

Tony then flew straight up towards the massive alien Chitauri army. The Chitauri were screeching before opening fire on him. Tony started blasting them out of the sky with his repulsars before firing an armament of miniature guided air-to-air missiles. However he can't shoot down all down. The Chitauri starts flying towards the streets below and starts opening fire on the onlookers, who saw or heard the explosions. The onlookers began fleeing in terror once the Chitauri started firing on them. The Chitauri didn't care, shooting blue laser beams at innocent civilians heartlessly. The war for Earth has began.

Meanwhile, Danny has finally arrived at New York City and the first thing he noticed is the large portal at the clear blue sky and the Chitauri coming out of it.

"Darn, I'm too late!" Danny said, as he flew as fast as he could towards Stark Tower.

He noticed Tony being chase by some of the Chitauri. Danny reposition himself to get in front of Tony.

"Stark, I'm here. Heading towards you at your 12 o' clock!" Danny said contacting Tony through his Fenton phones.

Tony noticed Danny flying towards him at top speed. He now knows that Danny's is gonna 'greet' the Chitauri head on!

"Tony, break right!" Danny ordered.

Tony breaks right, and Danny shot several ecto-energy blasts at some of the Chitauri craft, killing some of them, before he had to evade an incoming Chitauri craft. His attack however has alerted more Chitauri. Some starts flying towards him.

"Uh-oh." Danny said before flying off and they start shooting at him.

The Chitauri fired their lasers at Danny, but Danny managed to evade the shots. Danny shot some ecto-energy blasts in return, downing some of them. Danny then leads them towards a nearby wall and turns intangible, flying through the concrete wall, and making the aliens ram into the wall. Danny makes himself solid before seeing another wave of Chitauri flying towards him. Danny grinned at this.

"Never knew that fighting against space aliens could be so much fun?" Danny grinned before flying off, the invaders chasing after him.

Back on the balcony of Stark Tower, Loki looked around as the pitiful humans are in distress as his massive army causes destruction, chaos, and death at the city of New York, as his outfit changes back to his Asgardian armor. Suddenly, Thor lands a few feet away on the balcony, griping Mjølnir.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, getting his brother's attention. "Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it." Thor demanded.

"You can't." Loki sneered and points his scepter towards Thor. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

"So be it." Thor said.

Loki then leaped at Thor and attempted to stab him but he moved out of the way. Thor tried to swung Loki with his hammer but Loki use his scepter to block it. Loki then swung his scepter at Thor, but he ducked. Loki tried shooting at him, but he use Mjølnir to block the shot. Loki's scepter and Thor's hammer then collided with each other, resulting Loki's scepter to point away and blast of the R and K of the Stark sign on the tower.

Back at the streets, terrified people are running for their lives as New York's finest arrived at the scene. The first thing the police officers see is Iron Man and Danny Phantom being chase by aliens. Meanwhile, the Quinjet carrying Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye has arrived at the battle.

"Stark, Danny, we're on your three, headed northeast." Natasha said through the radio.

"What? Did you stop for drive-through? Swing up Park, we're going to lay them out for you." Tony ordered.

"And you better hurry and get here. We can't last for long with these guys on our tails." Danny said.

Tony and Danny flies past the Stark Tower, where Thor and Loki still engage in combat against each other in the balcony, and starts to position themselves as the Chitauri is still chasing after them and firing as well. Iron Man made a sharp turn, causing some of the Chitauri to crash into a building. Danny also made a sharp turn and turns intangible, also making some of the Chituari to crash into another nearby building. Natasha and Clint activates the Quinjets Gatling gun, and starts firing at the aliens that were chasing their two fellow Avengers, after they saw Tony and Danny flew past each other.

 _"Sir, we have more incoming."_ JARVIS said.

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied." Tony said.

"This is like Pariah Dark all over again." Danny said.

Both Danny and Tony flies off to face another incoming attack, while the Quinjet flew to the balcony of Stark Tower, where Natasha and Clint sees Thor and Loki continuing to exchange blows.

"Nat?" Clint said,

"I see him." Natasha replied.

Both reposition the Quinjet before firing at Loki, but Loki fires his scepter and blasted one of the engines, causing it to lose altitude, before Thor spear Loki to the ground before headbutting and punching him to the ground. Inside the craft, Steve was holding on while Clint and Natasha fight to control the aircraft. They tried to guide it down, but hit a few buildings before crash landing into the ground. Once the craft came to a stop, Steve, Natasha and Clint got out of the aircraft through the ramp and starts running towards the battle area, as Chitauri were still shooting at the city around them.

"We got to get back up there." Steve said.

Suddenly, a loud mechanical growl was heard from the portal. Steve, Natasha and Clint look up to see a very large Leviathan, the size of a skyscraper, coming out of the portal. The Avengers couldn't believe it as they stare at the large intergalactic mechanical beast. As the Leviathan passes Steve and the two assassins, Chitauri ground troops were being shot out of it and landed on the sides of the buildings, some crashing through windows and firing at people that were inside.

"Stark, Danny, are you seeing this?" Steve asked.

"Seeing. Still working on believing." Tony replied as he approaches the creature.

"Okay, I did not expected that. I dealt with powerful ghosts on a regular basis, but nothing like this!" Danny replied.

"Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony asked.

"Banner?" Steve asked.

"Just keep me posted." Tony ordered.

"He'll show up eventually, Tony. I know it." Danny said.

"JARVIS, find me a soft spot." Tony said to JARVIS while looking at the Leviathan.

Meanwhile, Thor grabbed Loki, forcing him to look at the city.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor asked Loki, who is wide-eyed in fear.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki stated.

"No. We can, together." Thor said, thinking that his brother has regained his senses.

Loki looked at Thor as if he had regained his senses, until the slick smile returned. Loki suddenly stabbed Thor with a small blade. Thor groaned, falling on one knee while clutching to his side and dropping Mjølnir.

"Sentiment." Loki spatted.

Thor then charged at his brother, grabbing the horns of his helmet, before kicking him through a window. Thor then grabbed him, lifted him up and slam him to the floor. Loki then rolled of the side of the balcony, landing and grabbing a Chitauri chariot while several Chitauri form up behind him. Thor pulled the blade of off him while disgusted by Loki's cowardice.

Back at the streets, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were taking cover from a taxi cab.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Clint informed Steve.

Suddenly Loki and his army flew above them, firing at fleeing people.

"Loki." Steve growled as Loki and the Chitauri continue to fire at innocent people. "They're fish in a barrel down there." Steve said before a laser beam almost hit him. Natasha fired her pistols at the Chitauri alien and kills it. More Chitauri lands on ruin cars, aiming at the trio.

"We got this. it's good. Go." Natasha said to Steve.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Steve asked Clint.

"Captain," Clint said preparing a new arrow. "it would be my genuine pleasure."

Clint then fire an arrow at an Chitauri alien, striking it at the head. Natasha opens fire while Steve jumps over the side of a bridge, landing on the roof of a public bus and jumps off of it, then leaps from an exploding car as the Chitauri fires at him. Natasha provides cover for Clint as he evacuates a group of civilians that were trapped on another public bus. After the last civilian is evacuated from the bus, Clint joins his long time partner in killing the Chitauri.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Natasha commented.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint replied.

Steve was running towards a group of NYPD police officers while evading Chitauri's attacks. The police officers were shooting at some of the Chitauri chariots.

"It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard." a younger NYPD police officer said.

"National Guard." an NYPD Sergeant said before the two duck for cover. "Does the army know what's happening here?"

"Do we?" the young officer asked.

Suddenly, Steve appeared in front of them, on top of a car.

"You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve ordered.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you." the Sergeant questioned.

Suddenly, two Chitauri aliens attacked, but Steve quickly repelled them, which stuns the Sergeant, meaning this guy is serious business.

"I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street." the Sergeant ordered his men.

Meanwhile, Danny was doing a great job taking on the Chitauri. He shot several ecto-energy blasts, used his ice powers, or use any of the Fenton anti-ghost weapons against the Chitauri, which surprisingly works against them for the Halfa. Danny also decided that its a bad idea to overshadow any of them. Danny landed on a street where there was a group of Chitauri soldiers.

"Hey! Maybe you guys should need surgery to fix your ugly faces!" Danny smirked.

The Chitauri snarled and fired at Danny, but he did a spectral body split as the shots go through him.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to fix that." Danny said.

Danny then suddenly made several duplicates of himself. The real Danny and the duplicates suddenly use the Ghost Stinger on each Chitauri soldier. The Ghost Stinger cause the Chitauri's bodies to explode. Afterwards, the duplicates returns to the real Danny. Danny then spot another Chitauri squadron approaching him. He then release an ecto-repulsion field from his body, which took down the Chitauri squadron and kills the aliens. Danny then flew off to take on more Chitauri until he spotted Natasha and Clint having trouble against a group of Chitauri troops.

"Barton, heads up!" Danny said as he lands next to him, getting his attention. He then grab a Fenton weapon from his modified Spector Deflector, which looks like a Fenton version of a grenade, which was originally suppose to work against ghosts. "Shoot one of your arrows at this." Danny said showing Clint the grenade. "Now!" Danny as he release the pin and threw the grenade at a large group of Chitauri troops. Clint shoots his arrow and get a direct hit at the grenade, which causes a massive explosion while releasing ecto-energy and killed the large group.

"Nice." Clint said.

"No time for that, right now. We still got incoming." Danny said as he starts shooting ghost rays while Clint keeps shooting arrows.

Meanwhile, Tony shot some miniature air-to-air missiles at the face of an Leviathan, but has no affect against it. The Leviathan then turned around and starts going after Iron Man.

"Well, we got its attention. What the hell was step two?" Tony said to JARVIS before flying away from the pursuing Leviathan.

Meanwhile, Clint tripped a Chituari alien before ramming an arrow through its chest. Natasha jumped on the shoulders of one of the aliens, before ramming her Widow Stingers on its neck, before getting a Chitauri rifle staff to use against them. Danny used ecto-energy strikes from his hands against them before using ecto-explosive energy disks and ecto-flashing energy balls on a few aliens. Steve arrived and stops and group of aliens that were after Clint before using his shield. Three more aliens were approaching, but all gets electrocuted by lighting bolts as Thor landed nearby. All of them are out of breath.

"No matter how many I blast them out of the sky or kill them on the ground, they still keep coming!" Danny said.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor replied.

 _"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys."_ Tony said through the comlink.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." Steve replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." Clint said prepping his arrows.

"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He, along with Phantom, are going to need us to..." Steve was cut off by the sound of an old motorcycle behind him. The heroes was surprise on who was riding. It was Bruce Banner! All approach him.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said, which cause Natasha and Danny to slightly glare at him.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said,

"Same goes for me." Danny said.

"Sorry." Bruce said, feeling ashamed.

"No, we could use a little worse." Natasha said.

"We can use the help from the other guy." Danny said.

"Stark, we got him." Steve said.

 _"Banner?"_ Tony said through the comlink.

"Just like you said." Steve replied.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said.

Tony rocketed around a building heading towards his fellow Avengers, with a massive Leviathan pursuing him from behind. Thor growls and grips his hammer.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha commented.

"Dang it, Tin Can, nobody invited intergalactic monsters." Danny joked slightly.

Tony flew pass everyone before Bruce glanced at his fellow Avengers one more time before walking towards the incoming Leviathan.

"Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve said.

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce smirked before looking at him one more time. "I'm always angry."

Bruce eyes suddenly flashed green, just like Danny would do sometimes, and he suddenly turned into the Hulk once again, slamming his massive green fist into the Leviathan's face, halting it. The blow was powerful that the Leviathan's head collapsed into itself and tail flipped, and starts to fall down on top of the rest of the Avengers.

"Hold on!" Tony said as he shoots a missile and blows up the Leviathan in the process. Danny created an ecto-shield around everyone, preventing the debris from hitting them and himself as the Leviathan's remains falls of the bridge and crashs at the nearby street. At the sides of the buildings, the Chitauri troops snarled and shrieked after seeing their large Leviathan gets destroyed.

Hulk roars back loudly, as Hawkeye preps his bow with a new arrow, Thor raising Mjølnir, Black Widow reloading her pistols, Danny Phantom curling his fists and made them glow green, Captain America readies his shield, and Iron Man landing on the ground, completing the circle of remarkable heroes, united against a common threat, to fight the battles that nobody never could. The Avengers has finally been assembled!

Loki glared at his enemies from the sky.

"Send the rest." Loki ordered.

Suddenly, more Leviathans and more Chitauri came out of the portal. Widow noticed this.

"Guys." Natasha said getting everyone's attention to the portal.

"Call it, Captain." Tony said.

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, Danny, you both got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve ordered.

"You got it!" Danny said before flying off.

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said before grabbing Clint by the back and blasted off.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lighting. Light the bastards up." Steve ordered as Thor swung his hammer and flew away. Steve turns his attention to Natasha. "You and me, we stay on the ground. We keep the fighting here." Steve said before turning his attention to the Hulk. "And Hulk..." Hulk snarl and looks at Steve, who raise and finger. "Smash."

Hulk grinned and leaped towards the nearest building, where one Chitauri soldier was firing at him. Hulk smashed into the soldier before leaping into another building to smash two more and threw one, before throwing the first soldier and leaping and taking down two chariots.

Meanwhile, Thor landed at the top of the Chrysler Building. He aimed Mjølnir at the sky, which became dark and summoned a massive lighting bolt, which shattered some of the building's windows. After charging, he points Mjølnir towards the portal and yells as the lighting hits the portal and send more approaching Leviathans back in the portal and shooting down chariots in the process.

...

Meanwhile, back at the bridge of the Helicarrier, Fury watch the news of the battle unfolding on his monitor screen until Agent Hill approached him.

"Sir. The Council is on." Hill said.

Fury gave an 'oh crap' look on his face before touching his monitor screen to the Council.

...

Back at the battle, Clint was shooting arrows at the Chitauri chariots, all getting direct hits, when he saw Iron Man and Danny Phantom being pursued by a few chariots.

"Stark, Danny, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tails." Clint said before shooting another arrow.

Danny and Tony were flying together, doing a great job in taking down Chitauri chariots when they heard Clint on the comlink.

"We're just trying to keep them off the streets." Tony said.

"And trying to keep them focus on us." Danny said.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner." Clint as he shoots an arrow and hits a chariot without even looking.

"We will roger that." Tony replied.

Both Tony and Danny flew through the streets and through a tunnel. Some of the chariots crashed while others continued to pursue the flying Avengers.

"Oh boy." Tony muttered.

"Man, these guys are like Skulker. Never gives up." Danny muttered.

The two flew through another tunnel and managed to down more, except for two. As soon as they reached the exit, Danny grabbed Tony, turning him and himself intangible and flew through a concrete wall, forcing the remaining Chitauri chariots to ram themselves into the wall, killing themselves. Danny then lets go Tony, making themselves solid again, and Tony shuttered.

"Geez, Casper, warn me next time that you're gonna make me invisible." Tony said.

"Intangible and you're welcome, Tin Can." Danny said giving a mock salute.

"So, was this what was like when your town was invaded by ghosts?" Tony asked.

"Something like that, but these aliens got better aim than some of the ghosts I fought before." Danny replied as he blasted some aliens. Tony grinned.

"Nice call." Tony said to Clint. "What else you got?"

 _"Thor is taking on a squadron down on Sixth."_ Clint replied through the radio.

"And he didn't invite us." Tony said to Danny.

"Unbelievable." Danny said.

Meanwhile, one Leviathan was slowly approaching an office building, people screaming in terror. They continue to scream until a roar from behind them got their attention. The people started yelling and moving to the side as the Hulk crashed through the floor, missing the people, before running through the window, leaped and grabbed the side of the Leviathan's mouth. The Leviathan tried to get rid of the Hulk, but he doesn't let go.

Back at the ground, a Chitauri soldier tried to stabbed Natasha with its staff, but she got out of the way before she got a hold of it and used her Widow Bite before grabbing the staff and fired it. She then turned around and aim the staff, only to see Steve.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha said out of breath.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Natasha said.

"If you want to get up there, you're going to need a ride." Steve said.

"I got a ride. I could use a boost though." Natasha said after seeing some chariots and moved several feet. Steve realized what she's planning to do and look at the chariots as well. He positions himself and his shield.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Natasha replied.

Natasha ran to Steve and Steve used his shield to boost her up towards an incoming chariot. Natasha managed to grab one chariot, leaving Steve to deal with more Chitauri ground troops. Natasha managed to climb on the craft, using her knife to kill the gunner before jumping on the back of the pilot and stabs it, before she has to take control of the craft.

"Okay, turn, turn. Less! Less!" Natasha said trying to turn the craft to avoid crashing into a building.

Several chariots pursue Natasha, attempting to shoot her down, but they were shot down by the flying duo, Danny and Tony. Both got hit by a stray shot before shooting back at them. They then flew towards Steve. Danny made several duplicates. The duplicates ram themselves into the Chitauri ground troops before returning to the real Danny while Tony shot others. Both Danny and Tony went to assist Steve. Tony then blast a repulsar and Danny shot a ghost ray at Steve's shield. Thanks to the vibranium, both the blast beam and the ray was reflected and send into multiple directions, taking down Chitauri before Tony flew up, taking down more Chitauri troops at the side of a building as Clint shot an arrow through a Chitauri soldiers' head, before dodging some shots and shoots another arrow at a chariot.

Thor and the Hulk were at the top of a Leviathan, ripping off chunks of the creature's metal or taking on some Chitauri soldiers. Hulk then stabbed the Leviathan with a chunk of metal before Thor slammed his hammer through the chunk, releasing an electric discharge. The Leviathan then crashed into the Grand Central Station. Thor and Hulk looked at their defeated enemy before Hulk punched Thor with his massive green fist.

Back at the ground. Steve and Danny were getting outnumbered by Chitauri ground troops. Danny was getting worn down, along with Steve and the other Avengers. Parts of his hazmat jumpsuit was rip apart and he was cut and bleeding ectoplasm in several places around his body, but he still continue to fight.

"There's too many of them, Danny. We might have to fall back." Steve said. Danny got in front of him.

"That won't be necessary, Cap. Get behind me and cover your ears." Danny said.

Danny then unleashed a massive Ghostly Wail, making Steve cover his ears more. Danny's massive Ghostly Wail has blasted some ruin cars, making them run over the Chitauri soldiers, killing them, as well as shattering thousands of windows. Danny has already managed to master this ability, so he doesn't need to worry about passing out and turning back to Fenton.

"Nice job, Danny." Steve said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"What was that by the way?" Steve asked.

"The Ghostly Wail, one of my most powerful abilities." Danny replied.

The two were interrupted by a stray shot from more incoming Chitauri troops.

"We got company." Steve said.

"Hello misplaced aggression." Danny grinned as he flew off.

On the roof of Stark Tower, Selvig has regained consciousness, with a cut on his forehead. He looked around and became shocked and terrified. He gasped as he saw alien craft coming out of the portal.

Back at the ground, the U.S. Army was now in combat against the Chitauri while getting civilians away from the battle area. Steve, meanwhile, stop a Chitauri alien from killing him and knocks it down.

 _"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there."_ Clint said through the comlink.

"I'm on it." Steve said before heading towards the bank.

At the bank, three Chitauri soldiers were preparing to execute a large group of civilians. One soldier activates some form of grenade. Steve then came through a window and hits that soldier with his shield before taking cover behind a desk as the other two fires at him. Steve then pushes the desk, knocking one down before exchanging a few blows to the other before breaking its neck and throwing down towards the people below.

"Everyone! Clear out." Steve shouted to the people before a Chitauri soldier puts him on a choke hold and removed his mask.

Steve hits the alien in the gut and did a flip over it before the third Chitauri tried to shoot him, but ended up killing its own. Steve then hears the grenade's beeping tempo increase more. He heads for the window, picks up his shield and took cover with it. The Chitauri soldier tried to throw the grenade, but it explodes, killing the alien and blasts Steve out of the bank, crashing into a car. FDNY firefighters eventually gets the people out of the bank, as one waitress from a nearby diner looks at the man who saved her, thinking that the guy looks familiar and has seen him before.

...

Back at the Helicarrier, Fury was having an argument with the World Security Council via hologram.

"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision." Councilwoman Hawley said.

"I recognized the Council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I have elected to ignore it." Fury said.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet..." Councilman Gideon Malick said, but Fury interrupted him.

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population." Fury said.

"If we don't hold them here, we lose everything." Malick said.

"If I send that bird out, we already have." Fury said before cutting the transmission.

...

Back at the battle, Natasha was still flying the chariot, flying towards Stark Tower, when a laser beam passed her. She looks back to see Loki pursuing her.

"Oh, you." Natasha muttered. "Hawkeye!" she called for Clint.

Clint saw Natasha riding the chariot and Loki firing at her.

"Nat, what are you doing?" Clint asked.

"A little help?" Natasha replied.

Clint aims an arrow at Loki, and he smiles as he's gonna get payback after what he has done to him.

"I got him." Clint said.

Once Loki got close enough, Clint fires his arrow at him. However, Loki managed to grabbed the arrow without looking. Loki glances back at Clint with a smirk, but the arrow explodes and blasts Loki off the chariot and crashes back at the balcony of Stark Tower as Natasha then jumps of the chariot and managed to land at the roof of the tower. Loki got back up and sees the Hulk leaping straight for him. The Hulk rammed Loki through a window, landing inside the tower's penthouse. Hulk was about the charge after him again but Loki stops him.

"Enough! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by." before Loki could finished, the Incredible Hulk grabbed the god of mischief by the ankle and started slamming him to the concrete floor repeatedly back and forth like a rag doll. Hulk then look at him one more time before slamming him on the floor, creating a crater, leaving Loki wide-eyed and whimpering.

"Puny god." Hulk muttered.

Back at the roof, Natasha walked toward the device that was holding the Tesseract when Selvig's voice got her attention.

"The scepter..." Selvig said weakly.

"Doctor." Natasha said.

"Loki's scepter. The energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself." Selvig said.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." Natasha said trying to reassure Selvig.

"Actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut their power source." Selvig said.

"Loki's scepter." Natasha commented.

"It may be able to close the portal." Selvig said before looking down at the edge of the roof. "And I'm looking right at it." he said, seeing the scepter lying on the balcony.

Meanwhile, Thor has just knocked down three Chitauri aliens of a chariot. He managed to get off just as a large Leviathan crashed through a building, with Iron Man firing three of his red palladium powered lasers at it.

 _"Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell."_ JARVIS said.

Tony then flew ahead of the Leviathan before repositioning himself to get in front of it.

"JARVIS, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" Tony asked.

 _"I wouldn't consider him a role model."_ JARVIS answered.

Tony then boosted himself towards the Leviathan, flying through its mouth and its body before it explodes, blasting Tony to the ground. Tony tries to get up but gets hit and knocked back down by blue laser beams as Chitauri soldiers closes in on him.

Clint has shot and kill an Chitauri alien and pushes the other out of the roof. Clint then sees a Chitauri squadron flying towards him. He preps the last arrow before jumping off the roof just as the aliens fires at him. Clint shoots the arrow, which had a grabling hook at the end and gets a grip at the side of the building. Clint swings towards another building and crashes through the window and cries out in pain after impacting the floor.

Hulk smashes some aliens before a large Chitauri chariot convoy pins him down with laser blasts.

...

On the deck of the Helicarrier, a S.H.I.E.L.D. F-35 pilot is preparing for takeoff, while receiving orders from Councilwoman Hawley.

 _"Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order 7-Alpha-1-1."_ Hawley said through the radio.

"7-Alpha-1-1, confirmed. We're go for takeoff." the pilot said.

On the bridge, Maria Hill noticed the F-35 preparing for takeoff.

"Sir, we have a bird in motion!" Hill said as Fury runs off. "Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized." Hill said.

Fury ran through the the carrier, and managed to get to the flight deck with an RPG in hand. Fury shot the RPG and the missile hit the F-35 before it even got off the carrier. However, his luck runs out as another F-35 managed to takeoff from the lower flight deck. Fury ran back inside and contacts Tony through the comlink.

"Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city." Fury said.

...

Back at the battle, Tony was trying to hold off Chitauri soldiers when he heard Fury saying about the nuclear missile heading straight for New York City.

"How long?" Tony asked while getting knocked down by an alien.

 _"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown."_ Fury said through the comlink.

"JARVIS, put everything we got into the thrusters." Tony ordered.

 _"I just did."_ JARVIS said before Tony blasted off and flies south towards the jet. However, the F-35 pilot fires the missile that contains the nuke towards Manhattan.

"Package is sent. Detonation in 2 minutes, 30 seconds, mark." the pilot said.

Back at Midtown, Captain America, Danny Phantom, and Thor were battling side-by-side. Captain America and Thor threw their weapons in unison as Danny did an ecto-energy strike until Steve got knocked down by a laser blast. Danny rushed to Steve's aid as Thor used Mjølnir to block some shots before sending a ruin car to flip over and crush the aliens, then threw Mjølnir at more aliens before helping Danny to get the Cap back to his feet.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked.

"What, are you getting sleepy?' Steve asked out of breath before Thor calls back Mjølnir.

"This is probably the most intense battle since the Pariah Dark Incident." Danny said, also out of breath.

Back at the roof, Selvig opens his laptop as Natasha is about the use the scepter to close the portal.

"Right at the crown!" Selvig said pointing towards the crown of the device.

Natasha then pushed the scepter through the energy barrier.

"I can close it." Natasha said through her comlink. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve ordered.

 _"No wait."_ Tony said through the comlink.

"What do you mean wait, Tin Can?!" Danny shouted.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve said.

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." Tony said as he spots the nuclear missile.

Tony flies straight for the missile before stopping near the Verrazano Bridge. He then boosts after the missile as it passes the bridge.

"And I know just where to put it." Tony said as he caught up to the missile and grabs it from underneath.

 _"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip."_ Steve said through the comlink.

"Save the rest for the turn, J." Tony said to JARVIS.

 _"Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?"_ JARVIS asked.

"Might as well." Tony replied.

...

On a personal private jet, Pepper Potts was watching the news of the invasion and battle in horror. She fail to noticed her cell phone buzzing from behind her. In Amity Park, the town was also watching the news of the invasion and battle outside City Hall on giant flat screen monitors or at Casper High School in the auditorium. Some people like the A-Listers and Mr. Lancer are concern as they saw Danny on the TV screen in the auditorium . Inside City Hall, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani, Tucker, and Sam watches the events unfolding. Sam is watching in horror as she couldn't believe that aliens are real and she is concerned for Danny. She also becomes stunned as she sees Danny on the TV fighting against an alien alongside Norse figure Thor, and surprisingly to her, Tucker, and the Fentons, Danny's childhood idol Captain America himself! In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork is watching the invasion and battle being played out through his monitors as Danny's enemies, like Ember McLain, Skulker, Kitty, Johnny 13, and Desiree, watch from behind him, as well as Danny's allies, like Frostbite, Pandora, and Wulf. The denizens of the Ghost Zone is now aware of the Chitauri Invasion and battle, and the group known as the Avengers. They also known Danny is among the Avengers. At Helicarrier, Fury, Hill, and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watched the battle through their monitors real closely. All at the same time, the news reporter reporting on the invasion.

 _"The streets of New York City have become a battleground. The Army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly, it is outmatched. And I have to say, in all my years of reporting, I have never seen anything like this. We have limited information on the team but we do know that billionaire Tony Stark's Iron Man and Amity Park's ghost boy Danny Phantom..."_ The news reporter reporting on the invasion.

...

Back at the battle, Tony and the missile is closing in at Stark Tower at top speed, as the other Avengers looks on. Tony then ignited an extra set of thrusters on his armor and managed to push the missile towards the portal, barely missing the tower. Tony and the missile climbed to an higher altitude and flew through the portal.

...

On the bridge of the Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents cheered or sighed in relief as the nuclear strike as been averted. Fury relaxed in relief and look back at his monitors.

...

Inside the portal, Tony couldn't believe it. He was in deep space, but at least his suit was pressurized, so he would be okay, but only for a few minutes.

 _"Sir, missed call."_ JARVIS said as the suit's power begins to fail.

Tony then lets go off the missile just as he jettisoned the extra thrusters and his armor loses power completely. He watched as the nuke passes through an armanda of Chitauri chariots and Leviathans just as the nuke hits the Chitauri Command Center, setting off a massive nuclear explosion. At that moment, every Chitauri and Leviathan fell down to the ground as they got powered down. Back in the portal, Tony watched the nuclear explosion before passing out. Back at Earth, the Avengers were getting nervous.

"Come on, Stark." Natasha said still holding the scepter.

Steve, Danny and Thor could see the massive explosion. Steve sighed.

"Close it." Steve ordered.

Without hesitation, Natasha push the scepter to the Tesseract and shuts it down. The portal began to close and just before it close completely, Tony managed to get through, which got the rest of the Avengers relieved.

"Son of a gun." Steve said in relief.

Danny, however, noticed that something's not right with Tony as he's not moving, like he's falling.

"Something's not right." Danny said as he floated up.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said swinging Mjølnir to preparing to take off and catch him.

Before Danny and Thor can take action, out of nowhere, the Hulk managed to catch Tony in mid-air. They slide down a building before Hulk jumped off and launched them both to the ground, flattening a car in the process. Hulk shoved Tony off off him before, Thor, Steve and Danny rushed to check on Tony. Thor removed the face plate. Danny and Steve checked Tony closely. His arc reactor was dimly lit. After a moment of silence, unexpectedly, the Hulk released a massive roar, causing Tony to gasped in surprised, regaining consciousness.

"What the hell?" Tony said out of breath. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Danny, Steve and Tony relaxed now that Tony's okay.

"We won." Steve sighed.

"All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma?" Steve and Danny chuckled at Tony's witty banter. "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor said glancing back at Stark Tower, Steve and Danny doing the same.

"And then shawarma after." Tony commented.

Back at the tower's penthouse, Loki was slowly crawling his way out of the crater, cut, bruised, and climbing on some steps. He took a few breathes before sensing that someone was behind him. He turned around to see seven tired, dirty, bruised and angry Avengers behind aim, Clint aiming his arrow at him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki commented, making Hulk growl at him.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15: A Promise

**Here it is, the final chapter. After this, there will be a separate chapter which will show the post credit scenes, including some I will make for what lies ahead for Danny. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and hope you enjoy this crossover series. Now, here's the final chapter.**

Chapter 15: A Promise.

One day after the Battle of New York, major media news networks around the world were reporting and running thousands of videos of the battle. Some debating about the battle and the Avengers themselves, and people cheering for the heroes.

 _"Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers has been to many cause not only for comfort, but for celebration."_ an MSNBC reporter said.

 _"It's just really great knowing they're out there. That someone is watching over us."_ a guy said, being interviewed.

 _"I love you, Thor!"_ a random fangirl said.

 _"And then these guys were like, pew pew. And then the air goes, boom. And this green guy walks up and he goes...rrrraahh."_ a little kid said mimicing the Avengers.

 _"I don't know. I don't exactly feel safer with those things out there."_ a guy said.

 _"It just seems that there's a lot they're not telling us."_ another reporter said.

 _"I'm proud for Daniel. I never expected that he's not the only one with special abilities."_ Mr. Lancer said as Amity Park celebrates for Danny and the other Avengers.

 _"Superheroes in New York? Give me a break."_ an old man with a mustache and shades said.

 _"Danny Phantom is gonna have a lot of challenges ahead of him since he's the youngest of that group."_ a man with black hair said.

 _"These so-called 'heroes' have to be held responsible for the destruction done to this city. This was their fight. Where are they now?"_ New York Senator Boynton said questioning the Avengers.

 _"Tough questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves. Their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance..."_ a news reporter said.

 _"What, this is all somehow their fault?"_ the waitress, Beth, who Steve saved back at the bank, said. _"Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just...I would want to say thank you."_

Other videos shows people wearing Avengers T-shirts, getting tattoos of Captain America's shield, children playing Avenger's action figures, etc.

In Central Park, the Avengers has assembled for one final time, with Loki in chains and a muzzle. Everyone, except for Thor, was in civilian clothing. Selvig grabbed a glass-tube like device, Tony opens a briefcase that contains the Tesseract and Bruce placed the Tesseract in the device. After Thor pats Selvig's arm and promise his new allies that he'll return, he took the device and gave one end to Loki, who reluctantly took it. Thor gave one final nod, Thor activates the Tesseract, creating a portal and sends Thor, Loki, and the Tesseract back to Asgard. With their mission finally complete and the world saved, the Avengers starts to exchange farewells. Steve shook hands with Tony. Natasha handed Bruce a new set of clothes, before he departs with Tony with Danny waving them goodbye. Danny gave Natasha a hug and gave Clint a fist bump before the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents departed. Finally, Danny said goodbye to Steve, who has finished signing Danny's vintage set of Captain America cards and climbed onto a motorcycle. Danny thanked Steve for signing his cards, before the Super Soldier starts heading back to his apartment in the city. Finally, Danny goes ghost and starts the long journey back to Amity Park, can't wait to tell his family and friends about his big adventure. However, Danny also knew this isn't the last time he would see his new friends, and he is happy to know that it has made him feel that he isn't the only one in the world with special abilities and a rough life. He now has a place in him.

Back at the Helicarrier, Fury was having a discussion with the World Security Council.

"Where are the Avengers?" Malick asked.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." Fury replied, crossing his arms.

"And the Tesseract?" Hawley asked.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach." Fury replied.

"That's not your call." Malick said.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did." Fury commented.

"So, you let him take it and the world criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime." Malick said.

"Oh, I think he will be." Fury smirked.

"I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous." Hawley said.

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it, and every dimension knows it." Fury stated.

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?" Malick asked.

"A promise." Fury said.

With that, he cuts the transmission and walks back to the Helicarrier's bridge where Maria Hill is waiting for him.

"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways. Some, pretty extremely far. If we get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Hill asked.

"They'll come back." Fury replied before looking out the windows.

"Are you really sure about that?" Hill asked.

"I am." Fury said.

"Why?" Hill asked.

"Because we'll need them to." Fury said, not even glancing at her

With that, Hill goes back to work.

And from that day on, a group of heroes was united against a common threat, to fight the battles that nobody never could. And when that day comes again, The Avengers will assemble once again.

 **And that's the end of this story. There is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. I'm glad that you enjoy this story and thank you for the awesome review. Please review this chapter as well as the post-credit scenes. :)**


	17. Post Credit Scenes

At outer space far away, two figures where on a chunk of rock. One of them was sitting on a throne while the other figure was standing behind it.

"Humans." the Other said. "They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled." the Other said as his master, Thanos, stands up looking at the stars and the half destroyed moon in the distance.

"To challenge them is to court death." the Other said as Thanos looks back and smiles.

...

In the Earth realm of the Ghost Zone, at an unknown lair at an unknown area of the Zone, it was dark, nothing to be seen. Suddenly, two red eyes, flaming white hair, an evil smile of a powerful ghost and an uncapped Thermos can only be seen in the darkness.

"Soon, Daniel. Soon..." the ghost said.

...

The Avengers eats at shawarma that Tony mentioned earlier, while employees cleans up the mess.

 **Danny Phantom will return in DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR**


End file.
